Next Fairies
by RosaDart
Summary: A series of arc. chapters about the next generation of fairies at the guild. Couples are Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Rowen. Read and Review.
1. Intro

_Hello so this isn't my first fanfic I wrote three before this and deleted them. Sorry if you enjoyed them so this is simple series of one-shots about the future generations of Fairy Tail so hope you enjoy the first chapter will just be the families and children and what the look like and magic._

Nashi Dragneel- 16

Girl

Pink hair, brown eyes

Brains: Mom (Lucy)

Magic: Fire dragon slayer

Lucas and Igneel Dragneel (Twins)-13

Boys (Identical)

Blonde hair, brown eyes

Lucas Brains: Dad/ Igneel Brains: Normal (Not to smart but not stupid)

Lucas Magic: Fire devil (Neither parent) Igneel Magic: Celestial (Lucy gave him Loki, Aries, and Cancer)

Silver Fullbuster- 16

Boy

Spitting image of Gray!

Brains: Juvia's (Yet talks normal)

Magic: Ice Devil/ Make Magic

Naira Fullbuster- 10

Girl

Blue hair, Dad's eyes (I don't know the color)

Brain: Extremely Brilliant!

Magic: Blizzard/Snow

Rosie Fernandes – 15

Girl

Red hair, Dad's eyes, and tattoo

Brains: Dad

Magic: Heavenly Body

Simon Fernandes-10

Boy

Blue hair, Dad's eyes, no tattoo

Brains: Mom (Erza)

Magic: Requip

Gavan Redfox-16

Boy

Black hair, Dad's eyes, no piercings

Brains: Mom (Levy)

Magic: Iron dragon slayer

Macorav Dryer- 13

Boy

White hair, Dad's eyes

Brains: Mom (Mira) (Also a matchmaker)

Magic: Lightning dragon slayer

Skyler Conbolt- 9

Girl

Blue Hair, Brown eyes

Brains: Mom (Wendy)

Magic: Sky dragon slayer

 _So everyone hope you like he names that I picked out. Btw Neria is a Sea goddess in a book I read so that is why her name is that. If you want to know why I named them that private message me. Their ages will differ I just put them there so you would know how far apart they are. And the parents if you are wondering are. (Listed in order I did the kids)_

 ** _LucyxNatsu_**

 ** _JuviaxGray_**

 ** _ErzaxJellal_**

 ** _LevyxGajeel_**

 ** _MirajanexLaxus_**

 ** _WendyxRomeo_**

 _Review and if you want the exceeds added I will edit. Bye!_


	2. The Job and Qustion

_Hey so this is the first chapter after the intro. It will be a story containing a little romance between Silver and Nashi. Because I like romance and why not. They are now 15 a year younger than the intro but as I said the ages will differ._

 **Summary- Silver asks Nashi a weird question. What will Nashi say? What will her dad say? But what happens when Nashi is on a job and is caught in a trap?**

Silver's P.O.V

I am in my room thinking over a way to ask her. I really like her she is smart funny and incredibly powerful. Gavan and I are friends but we both like her. I don't want to betray him but today is the day I am asking Nashi out on a date.

Nashi's P.O.V

I went to the guild this morning with my family. I head to the request board to pick a job to go on something simple so I could persuade my parents to let me go alone. They have a rule that I can't go on a job without permission from them and a partner. It is so stupid that they don't trust me and I am 15.

I find a job it says "Fire mage needed to attend a firework festival and to entertain people on 4/17. Reward 10000 jewel." This is perfect for me a fire dragon but I will ask mom because if dad sees he will want to come with.

I take to flier to Mom and ask, "Mom can I go on this job it asks for a fire mage and I am a fire mage?"

"Sure but who with maybe your Dad?" Mom said.

"No I was wondering if I could go alone?" I asked.

"Sweetie you know the rule."

"Yes but it is easy and in Hargeon, I will be back in two days max," I argued.

"Be back from where?" my Dad came over and asked.

"She wants to go on a job alone," mom said. With this Erza and Jellal came over.

"Why not let her go alone she is a Fairy Tail wizard and can deal this simple job," Erza said looking at the request.

"Ya, I can deal with it how am I support to prove I can do things if I am never given the chance," I said.

"I think just this once," Mom said.

"And if you get hurt you are never again," Dad said.

Silver's P.O.V

I got to the guild hall with Dad and Neria, cause mom was on a job. I see all the Dragneels, all but the one I want to see. I go up to Igneel (12) to ask where Nashi is.

"Hey Iggy where is Nash (Pronounced Nashi without the i)?" I asked.

"On a job," Igneel said.

"With?"

"Alone," Igneel said as if the most obvious thing.

Nashi's P.O.V

I was in Hargeon at the client's house. His name is Ferrir. He is an older man with grey hair.

"So are you understanding with the job?" Ferrir asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good now guys," Ferrir ordered. Men came out of all the doors and hall surrounding me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A trap get her," Ferrir said.

The men came at me they had magic guns and nets.

"Fire dragon ROAR," I yelled and breathed fire. This move knocked out most men making a way out for me. I ran to the exit but there were more men. One grabbed me and held my arms behind my back.

"Don't ever try that again," Ferrir said and slapped me scratching my check with his ring. "This was meant for Natsu our dad but you will do."

"Gemini help!" I yelled. I can use some Celestial magic and so can Lucas even though it isn't our main magic. Mom gave three keys to Igneel because he is a Celestial mage as a main magic and gave me and Lucas one key each, me Gemini and Lucas Sagittarius.

As I said this Gemini appeared as my dad to help me. He knocked out the guard holding me and many more.

I ran out of the house and back to the train station and let Gemini go back to the spirit realm. I told the magic police what happened and left.

When I got back to Fairy Tail my parents freaked out at the scratch on my check.

"What happened," Mom asked.

"Well it was a trap meant for dad, but he got me, Ferrir slapped me and that is how I got the scratch. I told the magic police and they arrested him," I explained.

"How did you escape?" Lucas asked.

"Gemini as dad helped me," I said.

"I told you he would come in handy," Mom said.

"Gemini?"

"Your father," we all laughed and Dad sulked.

Silver's P.O.V

After Nashi told us about her job I took her outside the guild hall to be in private.

"Silver what is this about?" Nashi asked.

"I want to ask you something," I said.

"Ok ask away," Nashi said a little confused.

"I like you Nash and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?"

"I would love to," Nashi responded.

 _Ok hope you like the next chapter will be the date probably if I can't think of anything else. This is a long chapter I usually on write about 500 words and this story was 787 word that is just the story not including summary and A.N._

 _You Review while I wrap my bleeding fingers! ;)_


	3. Date and Late

_So everyone I am writing this (Or starting this because sometimes it takes me days to finish one) directly after the other. My fingers are wrapped and ready to type. This is the date I promised, so enjoy._

Silver's P.O.V

Tonight I am picking Nashi up for our date I am taking her to the mountains around Magnolia to have a picnic.

It was 4:40 p.m. so I decided to leave to pick Nashi up at 5. Once I got to her house she was standing outside in a pink, strapless dress that matched her long pink hair in that was pulled up in a bun at the top of her head. She was in black 2 inch heels and had a black clutch. She saw me and smiled her beautiful smile.

"Hi Silver," Nashi greeted.

Nashi's P.O.V

Silver was walking up to me he was wearing black pants a white shirt and grey overcoat. The overcoat was a nice touch because he was in what he usually wears with the overcoat added. I could tell he tried to look nice because his hair was combed, unlike usual. I smiled and greeted him.

"Hey, Nashi you look nice," Silver said as he started to lead me to where we were going.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked. Silver was determined to keep the place a secret.

"Secret, but Nashi do you trust me?" Silver asked reaching in his pocket and pulling out a blind fold.

"Yes," with this he put on the blind fold took my hand and started running soon he stopped and took off the blindfold. I saw that we were on a cliff in the mountains and there was a blanket with a basket on it. "This is beautiful."

"Ya there is support to be a meteor shower tonight and I thought we could watch," Silver said.

"That will be awesome I've never saw one before," I said. Silver sat on the blanket and I sat next to him. "So what did you bring?"

"Well it is a good thing I got my cooking skill from my dad, because if not you would probably get food poisoning, but I made seafood, shrimp, sushi, and crab."

"Really, you can cook that?" I asked astonished.

"Well I didn't cook the sushi but ya, here," Silver said getting a container with red meat in it and picking some up. I opened my mouth and he put it on my lips.

"What was that?" I asked with a sour look.

Silver laughed, "That was sushi, Happy never made you some?"

"Uncle Happy never shares his fish and he probably doesn't want to torture me," I said.

"So a no on the sushi."

"Why was it cold, meat is support to be cooked?"

"Sushi isn't, it is cold," Silver said getting out more food. "Here try this it is a secret recipe for shrimp I made and it is cooked."

I ate the shrimp it was delicious. "Mmm" I hummed in approval.

"Good?" he asked eating some sushi.

"Yes very," I said after I swallowed. We ate, talked and laughed at each other next thing I knew the food was gone and the meteor shower started.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Silver asked putting his arm around me.

"Yes very," I said snugging in his chest.

We stayed that way. I looked at Silver and realized he was staring at me. His face was centimeters away. I noticed him leaning in and me closing my eyes soon his lips crashed into mine and we were caught in a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds and then I pulled away for air. I saw him look at his watch.

"Crap it is 11:40," Silver said we both got up knowing I was to be home 40 minutes ago. We practically ran to my house once we were outside my house we said our good-byes.

"Bye, Silver see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye," Silver said and kissed me on the check.

I went inside to see my Mom and Dad sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Ok I know I am late we lost track of time," I said to break the silence.

"Nashi you are past curfew where were you?" my Dad asked.

"In the mountains."

"The mountains do you know who is up there at this time of night, bandits and criminals," my Mom chimed in. "Room now so we can decide your punishment."

I did as I was told and went to my room.

 _Hola so this only took me half an hour to do so I am happy. Look for my updates and Review!_


	4. HELP!

Hey Readers this is not a chapter. I am in serious need for ideas for a chapter so leave a Review or private message me your ideas or suggestions. I will look through and mention you if I do your idea.

 _What to include..._

 _Characters and ages of Characters_

 _Plot_

 _Extra info such as romance or action and stuff like that._

Thanks and please HELP!

-nalufairyfan


	5. Camp on Tenrou

_Hello world I am back and sorry for not updating sooner if you leave ideas I will try to write them, so leave some. I am in summer so more time for writing. I was looking over my characters and got this crazy idea. Dragon Slayer camping trip. Crazy right so hear I go…_

Nashi's P.O.V

July the tenth, the day we leave for Dragon slayer training camp. Also known as day Skyler, Gavan, Mocarov, and I leave for a week to go into the mountains to get away from our parents. At the same time Lucas and Silver leave to go on Devil Slayer training camp. We all made the camps/get away to as it says get away from our parents and siblings for a week. The week has some fighting, eating and just relaxing and come back with a story of how we fought bears and kill monsters to eat. All lies of course, what happens on the trip stays on the trip.

We decided this year Devil and Dragon slayers would go together minus Lucas because he decided to go camping with Dad, Igneel, and Uncle Happy. So I get to go camping with my secret boyfriend, Silver. Only Skyler knows about our relationship because she walked in on us kissing.

Master lent us Tenrou Island for the trip after being begged by his great grandson. Thanks Mocci. (What they call Mocarov not to get confused with Master Mocarov.)

Skyler's P.O.V

We arrived off the hell hole of a vessel to Tenrou Island and set up camp near the roots of the Tenrou Tree. Two tents surrounding a fire place, one for the boys and one for Nashi and I. the sun had just set and Nashi lit the fire with her fire fingers.

"So how is this trip going to work?" Gavan asked.

"Tomorrow we can just relax but on Monday we can have some fights," Nashi said getting excited.

"Sounds fun Nash we partners like always?" Mocci asked.

"Sure and after I beat your butt I can dominate Silver," Nashi said.

"Hey, who's up for some truth or dare?" Mocci asked.

"Ya, me first," I chimed in. "Nashi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… go all of tomorrow without using magic."

"Done. Gavan Truth or dare?" Nashi said.

"Truth."

"Is it true you have a thing for Rosie?"

"Maybe," Gavan said blushing.

"You like titanna's daughter?" Silver said surprised.

"Ya," Gavan said still blushing. "Mocci truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep outside the tent tonight," Gavan said smirking.

"Ok, I'm not afraid. Nashi truth or truth?"

"Not fair," Nashi argued.

"Answer or I will pick one?" Mocci said.

"Truth I guess."

"Is it true you have a boyfriend?" Mocci said. I knew she wanted to say no but I would tell Mocci otherwise. No lying on this camping trip.

"Yes," Nashi said naturally.

"Who?" Gavan asked very interested.

"You guys can't tell anyone especially my dad, ok?" Nashi said and Gavan and Mocci nodded. They looked at me for a response.

"I already know," I said to their glances, that they turned to Silver.

"I do too," Silver said. Of course he knew it was him.

Nashi sighed, "It's Silver."

Man you should have seen the looks on their faces. Glancing from the pink haired fire mage, to the raven haired ice mage.

"Really?" Gavan asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Silver said putting his arm around Nashi.

 _So what do you think? This will continue to the next chapter so leave a review and some ideas for later chapters? Maybe leave some ideas for what you want them to do. Sianara!_


	6. Clues

_Previously…_

 **July the tenth, the day we leave for Dragon slayer training camp.**

 **At the same time Lucas and Silver leave to go on Devil Slayer training camp. We all made the camps/get away to as it says get away from our parents and siblings for a week.**

 **Master lent us Tenrou Island for the trip after being begged by his great grandson. Thanks Mocci.**

 **"Nashi, Truth or Dare?"**

 **"** **Dare."**

 **"I dare you to… go all of tomorrow without using magic."**

 **"Is it true you have a boyfriend?" Mocci said. I knew she wanted to say no but I would tell Mocci otherwise. No lying on this camping trip.**

 **"Yes," Nashi said naturally.**

 **Nashi sighed, "It's Silver** **.**

 _So there is the recap. Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Thanks to all the favorites/follows. But only one Review! Really please leave a review. Person that reviewed thank you. I don't know the name it was a guest. So thank you person. Please leave a review or private message me. It might make me write faster. So no more talk and I will get to the story._

 _I don't own Fairy Tail. Or Alice in Wonderland. You will understand why._

Gavan's P.O.V

Mocci, Skyler, and I were planning something. We wanted to trick a certain Devil and Dragon into a romantic day of no magic. It was Mocci's idea. He was a devilish matchmaker like his mom. We were in the cliffs of Tenrou discussing the plan we had already put in action.

Nashi's P.O.V

I woke up, not in the tent. Where was I? On my hand there was a note…

 _Clue 1: water the enemy well only for fire not for ice. Go to where fire and water collide._

WHAT? I am going to kill Skyler. It was her handwriting. Who else wouldn't capitalize the first water. I could also tell her magic was used to bring me here. Ok obviously she wants me to go to a place with water, but water and fire, what? Ok Gavan is added to the hit list. He was the only one who knew about my secret trip to Tenrou I had a year back. I fought an ice monster at Benyu Geni Lake, translated to Fire Water Lake. Idiot.

I took off to go to Benyu Geni Lake.

I got to the sparkling spring and on one of the rocks was a box and another note…

Silver's P.O.V

I awoke on tree branch… WAIT? WHAT? On one of the branches by me was a note…

 _Clue 1: Sticks and Stones may break your bones, but ice will never hurt you. Go to the ice stones._

Ice stones? Mocci, he is a dead man. Mocci and I were on a special mission from Master to defeat some Hjadas, monster that live on a mountain on Tenrou. I broke my left leg on that mission on some icy stones on the way down the mountain, afterward I ate the ice.

I went to the mountain on Tenrou called Icesolota. On a tree was a box and another note.

Nashi's P.O.V

I unfolded the note on top of the box. It was in Gavan's writing.

 _Clue 2: Fairies and Firecrackers. Such a beautiful day it was when and where the S- Class ceremony took place._

I opened the box and pulled out a red, one strapped dress that went to my waist and puffed like a ball gown to the ground and at the bottom the red changed shades like fire and red heels to match. Almost exactly like what I wore to the ceremony when my Dad, Uncle Gajeel, and Aunt Juvia were awarded the rank S –Class.

It had a note on it that said 'Wear me' like the bottle in Alice in Wonderland said 'Drink me'. Skyler knew that was my favorite book.

Now onto that Clue. It obviously wants me to go to the beach where the ceremony was held.

Silver's P.O.V

I took the note from its envelope and read it.

 _Clue 2: High, high cliff for you and me come see me on the cliffs of Gahade._

Humm, he wants me to find him, when he knows I want to kill him by now. Mocci you idiot.

I opened the box and found a gray shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a red overcoat. Red? Nashi's favorite, was she in on this prank? Gahade cliff the highest on Tenrou. That is where he or she wanted to meet me. I looked at the overcoat and saw that there was a piece of paper in the pocket. I looked at it, 'Put it on.' So demanding.

Nashi's P.O.V

I was in the dress and shoes I found and was at the beach that the note said to go to. There I saw Skyler. Did she think I wasn't going to be mad?

"There you are I have been waiting here forever," she said sounding annoyed.

"Really? Do you think I care? I woke up in the forest. With a note in your writing with a message with contents that only Gavan knows. Where is he?" I ranted.

"Calm down we did the same to Silver, listen we set up a date for you and wanted to make it romantic, so we had to get ready for you without any worry for you," Skyler said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Hair and Makeup," Skyler said leading me to a near cave lit up by lacramas. A vanity made of oak with a matching chair. "Sit."

I did and Sky _(Another nickname)_ pick up a brush and started working at my hair.

Silver's P.O.V

I made it to Gahade Cliff. Waiting for me was Gavan and Mocci. They were smiling devilishly for dragons.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A romantic evening for you and Nashi," Mocci said.

"Is she in on this?" I asked looking around for a sign of her.

"Nope she has no idea," Gavan said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yup, Sky is talking to her now," Mocci said.

"Now we get to take care of you," Gavan said.

"Take care of me?" I asked.

"Ya," Mocci said taking out a comb and running it through my hair. It hurt cause I only comb my hair for dates with Nashi or special occasions.

Skyler's P.O.V

I finished curling Nashi's thick hair. The ring curls lay gently on her shoulders and high back.

I put on her light makeup. She stood up from the chair.

"Thank you," she said. "Now where is this date?"

I handed her a note.

Nashi's P.O.V

I opened the note.

 _Clue 3: the Tenrou Tree is where you will meet._

I smiled at Sky and left to go to the Tenrou tree.

Silver's P.O.V

They finished combing my hair. They handed me a note.

 _Clue 3: The Tenrou Tree is where you will meet._

I didn't have to ask what that meant.

I went to the Tenrou Tree to see a table and two chairs. Three candles were set on top and a bucket with sparkling grape juice, no ice and the candles weren't lit. I sat down.

Soon I saw a figure approaching and I stood up. Nashi approached with her signature toothy smile. Aunt Lucy says she gets it from her dad, no her smile is on a totally different level.

"Hi Sill," she cooed. _(I am sorry for all the nickname I haven't mentioned before.)_ I love it when she calls me that. Only she does and only when we are alone.

"Hey Nash," I said pulling out her chair to sit down and she did.

"Mind?" she asked gesturing to the candles. I shook my head and with a wave of her hand the three candles blazed.

"Ice make: Cubes," I said and filled the bucket with ice cubes. Nashi giggled.

"So did you have clues to follow also?"

"Ya they lead me all over," I said.

Nashi's P.O.V

I looked at his outfit. Red. He had on a red overcoat. I loved it when he wore red, it was my favorite color. He only wore it once before, on my sixteenth birthday. It nearly killed me to see him in red.

"Hey Sill?" I asked. I loved calling him Sill, it drove him crazy.

"Ya Nash?" He responded looked deeply into my eyes.

"How do you feel for me?" I asked. I saw him perk up immediately.

"Nashi, Silver we need to get to the guild QUICK!" I heard Gavan screaming.

We stood up directly and looked at him.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Raven Tail attacked."

 _CLIFFHANGER! Sorry had to do it. This is the longest chapter ever. Review and tell me if you liked it. Follow/Favorite. And look for the next chapter it should be up soon. Bye._


	7. Destroyed

_Previously…_

 **Mocci, Skyler, and I were planning something.**

 **I woke up, not in the tent. Where was I? On my hand there was a note…**

 **I woke up, not in the tent. Where was I? On my hand there was a note…**

 **I opened the box and pulled out a red, one strapped dress that went to my waist and puffed like a ball gown to the ground and at the bottom the red changed shades like fire and red heels to match.**

 **I opened the box and found a gray shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a red overcoat. Red? Nashi's favorite, was she in on this prank?**

 **"What's going on?" I asked.**

 **"A romantic evening for you and Nashi," Mocci said.**

 **"Hey Sill?" I asked. I loved calling him Sill, it drove him crazy.**

 **"Ya Nash?" He responded looked deeply into my eyes.**

 **"How do you feel for me?" I asked. I saw him perk up immediately.**

 **"Nashi, Silver we need to get to the guild QUICK!" I heard Gavan screaming.**

 **We stood up directly and looked at him.**

 **"What? Why?" I asked.**

 **"Raven Tail attacked."**

 _Recap is longer than the last but so was the chapter. I hope to get this up soon for you guys. I don't like cliffhanger so sorry for doing that to you._

 _I don't own Fairy Tail or characters only my OCs and plots to some extent._

Nashi's P.O.V

After Gavan came and goy us, Silver and I changed into our normal clothes. Silver had on black pants, a white shirt, and black sneakers. I wore a pink tank top, white skirt, and red sneakers. We were at camp when I saw Uncle Happy and Dad.

"What is going on?" I asked my Dad.

"Raven Tail attacked the guild, we got to go," Dad said and took us to a boat.

We got to the guild which was in ruins. Dad took us to the basement and Skyler went to help her mom with the injured. Almost everyone had injuries.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Raven Tail came and attacked the guild with some of its strongest members. They caught us by surprise and we weren't prepared," I heard Uncle Gray say.

"How bad are the worst injuries?" I asked Aunt Wend.

"Not bad the worst is Laxus, they gave him a good beating," Aunt Wendy said.

"Listen my children," Master addressed, "We cannot tolerate such attack on our guild. Raven Tail must pay. I will send a team of six to scout out Raven Tail and no attacking unless forced to. I will send Erza, Mira, Silver, Romeo, Cana, and Nashi. Erza and Romeo will go to Raven Tail's hideout in Gamagon. Mira and Cana will go to the main fort in the forest and Nashi and Silver will be backup for Mira and Cana."

After this my parent and Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia went to Master. Silver and I exchanged glances and followed.

"Juvia doesn't believe sending Nashi and Silver alone is the best choice," Aunt Juvia said.

"I agree," Mom said.

"They aren't doing a hard job, I want them to observe and assist if necessary," Master reassured. "I have a job for you four too. I need you to scout out Magnolia for Raven Tail. Nashi, Silver get ready to leave."

Silver's P.O.V

I went home to pack. I opened the door to my room and saw Neria sitting on my bed with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if you get hurt?" Neria said.

"I won't," I said simply and started to pack.

"What if you get captured? What if Nashi get hurt? Or Captured? Or Worse? Or what if-" Neria ranted before I interrupted.

"Neria, stop nothing is going to happen to me and especially not to Nashi," I yelled.

"You, are you going to tell her?" Neria asked.

"Possibly," I said. Neria and I tell each other everything. She was actually the first person to know about Nashi and I. She is also the only person to know how I really feel for Nashi.

"Silver promise me you will come back," Neria said.

"Promise," I said giving her a hug.

Later I met up with Erza, Mira, Cana, Romeo, and Nashi at the guild.

"Are you clear on the plan?" Erza asked us.

"Yes," we responded. Then we left.

 _Hope you liked the chapter I will get started on the next chapter immediately. It is 8:35 a.m. and the day is young. Bye_


	8. Truth

_Previously…_

 **"Raven Tail attacked the guild, we got to go," Dad said and took us to a boat.**

 **We got to the guild which was in ruins. Dad took us to the basement and Skyler went to help her mom with the injured. Almost everyone had injuries.**

 **"Listen my children," Master addressed, "We cannot tolerate such attack on our guild. Raven Tail must pay. I will send a team of six to scout out Raven Tail and no attacking unless forced to. I will send Erza, Mira, Silver, Romeo, Cana, and Nashi. Erza and Romeo will go to Raven Tail's hideout in Gamagon. Mira and Cana will go to the main fort in the forest and Nashi and Silver will be backup for Mira and Cana."**

 **"You, are you going to tell her?" Neria asked.**

 **"Possibly," I said. Neria and I tell each other everything. She was actually the first person to know about Nashi and I. She is also the only person to know how I really feel for Nashi.**

 **"Are you clear on the plan?" Erza asked us.**

 **"Yes," we responded. Then we left.**

 _Recap. So I am prewriting this chapter. I am in a place of no wifi. I will update soon for you guys. Leave a review or pm me. Let just jump right in._

Gavan's P.O.V

I am with my mom in the Fairy Tail library to do research on Ivan the master of Raven Tail and Master's son.

"Mom can you read ancient Maridian?" I asked flipping through a book.

"A little why?" Mom said.

"This book is written in it and it mentions Rave Tail and a guild called Phantom Lord," I said. I had never heard of a guild called Phantom Lord.

"Really let me see," Mom said taking the book from me. "The guild Phantom Lord was dismembered directly after they attack the Fairy Tail guild. Offences: Juvia Locker: kidnapping of Lucy Heartfelia, Master Jose: Inflicting conflict between guilds, Aria: Offence against Master Mocarov, Gajeel Redfox…" she read aloud.

"What? Mom what is the Phantom Lord guild? How are they related to Juvia and Dad?" I asked.

"Gajeel Refox…" she continued, "Destruction of Fairy Tail guild hall, Gajeel Redfox: Assault of Jet, Gajeel Redfox: Assault of Droy, Gajeel Redfox: Assault of Levy McGarden."

"What?" I was shocked. Dad would never hurt Mom it wasn't possible.

"Before you dad and Juvia were members of Fairy Tail they were members of a rival guild called Phantom Lord," Mom started. "Gajeel your dad was top dog there, once his master, Master Jose ordered him to destroy the guild hall, and rile us up. He attacked my team, Team Shadow Gear. He strapped us to a tree using his iron. The main objective however was to take Lucy back to her dad at the Heartfelia mansion. Juvia kidnapped her and took her to their main guild hall."

"Dad would never do that, Aunt Juvia either," I argued.

"But I did," I heard Dad's voice say. "I regret all of my time at Phantom Lord. I regret destroying the guild and hurting Jet and Droy, but most of all I regret hurting your mom. Now what did you find on Raven Tail?"

"Here," Mom said and started reading. "After the disbanding of Phantom Lord Master Jose and many others from the guild went to join the Raven Tail guild, Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Locker however were forgiven on their offences and joined the Fairy Tail guild. Raven Tail accepted the Phantom Lord members and the ex-Phantom Lord members swore revenge on Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yes and Master Ivan Dryar of Raven Tail swore to assist in the revenge," Mom said.

"Wait so if Raven Tail discovered that they were being scouted my Fairy Tail members?" I asked.

"They would hurt them," Mom said running to the basement to Master. "Master, Raven Tail is in league with the ex-members of Phantom Lord."

 _Dun-dun-dunnn. So tell me what you think I will have the next chapter up soon. Hear I will give you a next time…_

 **Next Time…**

 **Bad stuff is going down.**


	9. Love and Lose

_Previously…_

 **I am with my mom in the Fairy Tail library to do research on Ivan the master of Raven Tail and Master's son.**

 **"The guild Phantom Lord was dismembered directly after they attack the Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Gajeel Redfox: Assault of Levy McGarden."**

 **"I regret all of my time at Phantom Lord. I regret destroying the guild and hurting Jet and Droy, but most of all I regret hurting your mom.**

 **Raven Tail accepted the Phantom Lord members and the ex-Phantom Lord members swore revenge on Fairy Tail."**

 **"Wait so if Raven Tail discovered that they were being scouted my Fairy Tail members?" I asked.**

 **"They would hurt them," Mom said running to the basement to Master. "Master, Raven Tail is in league with the ex-members of Phantom Lord."**

 _Recaps are the best. So How are you guys? Hope you liked the last chapters. I have much excitement for this chapter. Third chapter written today. I am so inspired._

 _Me no own Fairy Tail or Characters only me OCs and plot to some extent. Let's jump in._

Normal P.O.V _(Wow I never do normal p.o.v this is new.)_

Team Fairy Raid was heading to their positions. _(Name given to the team of Erza, Mira, Romeo, Silver, Cana and Nashi.)_ Erza and Romeo were in Gamagon. Mira and Cana were scouting the hideout in the forest with Nashi and Silver quick on their tails. Mira and Cana met up with Silver and Nashi.

"Hey we are going to get a closer view you two go to the meet up spot and wait for us," Mira said.

"Ok good luck," Silver said.

Nashi and Silver made their way to the meet up spot that was an area surrounded by rock and you can't get there if you don't know where you are going.

"Hey Sill have you got anything from Warren yet he was supposed to check in with us?" Nashi asked.

"Ya Sill?" an unfamiliar voice mocked.

"Who's there?" Silver demanded.

"An old friend," the voice said. He appeared after this. "I am Jose ex-Master of the Phantom Lord guild."

"Are you now, when was Phantom Lord around?" Nashi asked.

"Thirty years, it was as strong as Fairy Tail until the ignorant boy came and destroyed us," Jose said angrily.

"Why did you disband?" Nashi asked.

"We were doing a job and Fairy Tail got in our way, we almost completed it until that devil came and destroyed everything," he continued. "Now tell me your names and your parents I have some friends in Fairy Tail and I want to see if you are their children."

"I am Silver Fullbuster, Juvia and Gray's son," Silver said.

"Nashi Dragneel, Lucy and Natsu's-"

"Oh yes, yes I know Juvia and Lucy and Natsu, Here I will take you to them. Boys!" He ordered and ten men came and grabbed them from behind. "Keep the girl, discard the boy."

The men threw Silver on the ground and started dragging Nashi off. But she wasn't going without a fight. She tried to use her magic but they put a cuff on her so she couldn't. Silver got up from the ground and used his Ice devil magic and knocked out five guys. But three others tranquilized him.

"Nashi I will find you, I lo-" Silver passed out.

They tranquilized Nashi too, soon she was asleep.

.

.

"Silver! SILVER!" Erza yelled as Silver woke from his daze.

"Where's Nashi?" Silver asked popping right up.

"We were going to ask you that," Cana said.

"A guy came and said he was from something Lord a guild from about thirty years ago, named Jose?" Silver said unsure.

"Phantom Lord," Erza said.

"Yes that was it," Silver said.

"We need to get to the guild," Mira said.

 ** _Hello, Team Fairy Raid check in._** _(Warren in their head)_

"Silver."

"Mira."

"Cana."

"Romeo."

"Erza, Warren we have a problem add Master,"

 ** _You got the whole guild (Warren)_**

 ** _Where is Nashi? (Natsu and Lucy)_**

"That's our problem," Erza said.

 ** _One sec. listen team Phantom Lord… (Levy)_**

"Is in league with Raven Tail," Erza said. "Our problem is Silver and Nashi were alone and were attacked by Jose the ex-master."

 ** _What is she ok? (Lucy)_**

 ** _Where is she? (Natsu)_**

"She was kidnapped," Silver said. "But I am going to save her."

 ** _Still she should hear this I directed it to all Fairy Tail. (Warren)_**

 ** _I can hear, it is faint and my magic is week. (Nashi)_**

"Nashi where are you?" Mira asked.

 ** _Are you hurt? (Lucy)_**

 ** _Are you safe? (Natsu)_**

 ** _I am in a dungeon, not hurt, not safe. (Nashi) Guys a guard is coming Nashi out._**

Nashi's voice and faint presence disappeared.

.

.

In the Raven Tail dungeon. Nashi heard the footsteps approaching. The door opened and Jose the man who kidnapped her and a tall black haired man built like Laxus entered.

"Hello little girl, I am Master Ivan of Raven Tail," the black haired man said.

Nashi's hands were behind her back. So instead of slapping him she spat in his face.

"Not a good idea little girl," Ivan said striking her and cutting her lip. Nashi fell to the ground from the impact. "Aria, come."

A tall well build man with bandages on his eyes came in.

"Aria, her magic is a liability dispose of it," Ivan ordered.

Aria put his hands together and cast the spell called 'Swipe.' The spell takes away magic without any physical hard or reaction after. After this the three left.

 ** _Nashi are you ok? (Warren)_**

"Are we alone?" Nashi said almost in tears.

 ** _Yes. (Warren)_**

"Can you bring Silver?" Nashi asked.

 ** _Nash, what's wrong? (Silver)_**

"They took it Sill, all of it," Nashi cried.

 ** _Took what Nashi? (Silver)_**

"M-m-m-my m-magic," Nashi was now full on crying and no one was there to comfort her.

Silver's P.O.V

I finished my conversation with Nashi. Her magic was gone, I felt it fading away. No more conversations through Warren.

"Silver, how is Nashi?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"She… um… she…" I started.

"Spill it what happened?" Uncle Natsu said.

"Her… uhh… she lost…" it was so hard to tell them. The whole guild even they all were looking at me for answers. "Her… um… her magic."

 _Hello! I hope you like it. I know, I know cliffhanger of sorts. I will try to get the next one done soon. I wat to write some other series so if you have an idea review it or pm me. I want more idea plez. So Silver almost confessed and then Nashi was kidnapped and lost her magic tell me what you think._

 _Chapter !0 is next so I am Planning a long, long, long chapter._


	10. Plan, Lost, Find, Protect, Kiss

_Previously…_

 **Team Fairy Raid was heading to their positions.**

 **"Hey Sill have you got anything from Warren yet he was supposed to check in with us?" Nashi asked.**

 **"Ya Sill?" an unfamiliar voice mocked.**

 **"Who's there?" Silver demanded.**

 **"We were doing a job and Fairy Tail got in our way, we almost completed it until that devil came and destroyed everything,"**

 **The men threw Silver on the ground and started dragging Nashi off. But she wasn't going without a fight. She tried to use her magic but they put a cuff on her so she couldn't. Silver got up from the ground and used his Ice devil magic and knocked out five guys. But three others tranquilized him.**

 **"Nashi I will find you, I lo-" Silver passed out.**

 ** _Where is Nashi? (Natsu and Lucy)_**

 ** _Nash, what's wrong? (Silver)_**

 **"They took it Sill, all of it," Nashi cried.**

 **"Her… uhh… she lost…" it was so hard to tell them. The whole guild even they all were looking at me for answers. "Her… um… her magic."**

 _Recap. So this is going to be long. Don't read if you don't have time to finish it. I hope you like it. This will be the end of this adventure probably. Also don't read if you can't deal with blood you have been_ _ **warned.**_

 _I own no anime or manga._

 _Also I decided if I get to 10 follows, 10 favorites and 600 views I will write a special chapter._

Nashi's P.O.V

I didn't know how long I cried. All I know is when he came in I still was. Jose had a whip one like my Mom's. He drew it back and swung it back down next to me. He repeated this action and struck my right leg. I cried out in pain. He laughed at my pain and stuck my back three times. I was on my side on the ground and he kept whipping me. I yelled at him to stop. He didn't. He drew a knife and cut my hair that was at my lower back close to my butt.

After about an hour he left. My clothes were ripped and everything stung. My legs got the worst of it. My hair was now very close to my head, like a pixie cut gone wrong. I saw all the blood and the pile of pink locks covered with blood. I had no shoes so my feet also had much blood on them and not just from their cuts. I so badly wanted to talk to my parents and Igneel and Lucas and Silver. But now I couldn't even receive Warren's messages let alone talk to him.

Natsu's P.O.V _(Never done this before.)_

Silver had just told us what happened to Nashi yesterday. I am going to kill the person who did this to her. We were at the guild to hear Master's plan on how to approach this.

"My children," Master started. "Raven Tail has hurt Nashi. This is unacceptable, we shall go and get Nashi back. Juvia and Gajeel will infiltrate Raven Tail, I have already sent them undercover. Jellal, Gavan, Neria, Igneel, Lucas, Rosie, and Simon, Team A, will go to Gamagon and attack there. Nastu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Mocci, and Lucy, Team B, will go to the main headquarters and start making a diversion. Silver and Skyler, Team C, are going to sneak into the dungeons of Raven Tail and get Nashi back. Elfman, Lisanna, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen, Team D, are going to attack the hideout in the forest. Laxus, Cana, and Wendy, Team E, are going to Crocus because I know a team of Raven Tail is there now."

After Master explained the plan I went up to argue with him.

"Master why sent Silver and not me, I am her dad," I argued.

"Yes precisely, if she is hurt I need Skyler there to heal her a bit and if she is dead, which I am sure she isn't, but in case I don't what to cause you that pain on carrying her back," Master explained and I went away.

"We need to get ready to leave, Natsu," Lucy said and she was right I was going to help Nashi any way I could. I don't know how Lucy hasn't cried. Through it all Lucy had shed no tears.

When we got back to the house Igneel and Lucas went to get their thing to go on their mission. Lucy and I went to our room.

"This is all my fault," I heard Lucy mumble, dragon hearing.

"No, Lucy it's not," I comforted going across the room and hugging her.

"Yes they would have taken her if they never were disbanded they were disbanded because of a job about me. She would have never been hurt if I never lift my home," Lucy started crying.

"Luce don't you dare regret coming to Fairy Tail," I said. "If you do that is like saying you regret meeting me."  
She kept crying with no answer.

"Like saying you regret being partners, like you regret all the good you did here, like you regret saying yes to my proposal, you regret marring me, you regret having…"

"No, I regret all the pain I caused everyone," Lucy cut me off.

"You have only caused me happiness," I said and kissed her temple. "And I regret none of the things I said."

"Me neither," Lucy said smiling.

Nashi's P.O.V

I saw a bright light and then he appeared.

"Gemini?" I asked.

"Puddy, puddy," Gemini responded. _(What they sound like to me.)_

"What are you doing here?" I asked. _(She can understand Gemini.)_

"Puddy, puddy," **We want to help.**

"How are you here I have no magic?"

"Puddy, puddy," **The Spirit King sent us.** "Puddy, puddy" **We are to take you to the spirit realm.**

With that my clothes changed and I was in the spirit realm. All of the spirits of the zodiac were there. Virgo came and bandaged my wounds. Aquarius brought me some water. Soon the Spirit King appeared.

"Hello, daughter of Lucy," said the Spirit King.

"Hello, wise one," I addressed.

"I like her," he said to the spirits. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, wise king," my Mom taught me to address the Spirit King with high respect.

"We, the spirits, owe Lucy Heartfelia-Dragneel a favor, we are cashing in that favor now. Once you are well again we will send you through with one of Ms. Lucy's spirits," explained the Spirit King.'

"Thank you, o' get one," I said with a bow and wince of pain.

Skyler's P.O.V

We had just set off for action of the plan Save Nashi. Silver and I just snuck past some guards to find another. Silver grabbed him by the color and put a hand over his mouth.

"You scream I will kill you," Silver threatened. "Tell me where Nashi Dragneel is kept prisoner?"

"Cell 666," he said and Silver knocked him out.

"Don't you think that was harsh?" I asked chasing after him.

"No, let's move," Silver responded. He was so determined to save her. I don't know if he knows yet or not but he loves her.

We reached cell 666 when we heard a blast. No doubt our distraction.

"Nashi," Silver called freezing the lock and breaking it. "Nash you here?" another boom.

"No she's not," came a voice from behind.

"Jose," Silver said evilly. "Where is she?"

"Who Nashi or your mom Juvia?" Jose said with a devilish smile. He moved from the door way and there was a tall good built man with Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gajeel tied up being dragged by a rope.

"Mom!" Silver yelled. "Let her go!"

"Only if you tell us where Nashi is," Jose said.

"You have her," I finally chimed in.

"Oh so you didn't already save her why don't I believe that," Jase laughed.

"We haven't seen her scene you kidnapped her," I said.

Silver went full devil and knocked Jose and the other man away. He grabbed Juvia and Gajeel and motioned for me to follow. We got to the meet up place and they woke up.

"Where is Juvia?" Aunt Juvia asked.

"Safe," I said starting to heal her. Team B returned and as soon as Gray saw Juvia he ran to her side.

"Where's Nashi?" Lucy asked.

We both looked at the ground in defeat.

"Silver, Skyler?" Erza asked.

"She is gone," Gajeel said sitting up.

"What do you meet she's gone?" Nastu said angrily.

"Nashi disappeared last night," Juvia replied.

"How did a girl with no magic disappear?" Gray said holding Juvia's hand.

"No one knows, she wasn't in her cell and guards had been posted all night," Gajeel responded. "The guard says there was a bright light and she was gone."

We heard a boom and voices.

"We need to get to the guild," I said helping Gajeel up. We ran back to the guild.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Once Team B and C along with Juvia and Gajeel got to the guild Levy ran up to Gajeel to see if he was ok. Silver went up to Master.

"Let's talk in my office," Master said leading Silver upstairs and to his office. Silver closed the door. "Where is Nashi?"

"We don't know, but neither does Raven Tail," Silver answered. "She disappeared."

"Silver, what is you and Nashi's relationship?" Master asked.

"Partners."

"Don't lie boy, I knew Erza and Jellal were dating before anyone because I know my children," Master explained.

"Nashi is my girlfriend," Silver gave up.

"Is that all?"

"I love her," Silver said looking Master in the eyes.

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, think do you love her fully and she love you too?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Master asked. Silver was getting irritated.

"Because I fell her love like it is in my heart!"

"Then talk to her, call her name and wait for a reply in your head."

 ** _Nashi? (Silver)… Nash its's me._**

"It's not working," Silver complained.

"Open all of yours and hers love at once," Master advised.

 ** _Nashi, I love you please answer. (Silver)_**

 ** _Sill is that you? (Nashi)_**

 ** _Nashi! Ya it's me Sill. (Silver)_**

 ** _Silver? (Nashi)_**

 ** _Yes. (Silver)_**

 ** _I love you too. (Nashi)_**

 ** _Nashi you know how long I wanted to tell you that? To long. Way to long. (Silver)_**

 ** _How are we talking? (Nashi)_**

 ** _I have no clue. All I know is we are, that is good enough. (Silver)_**

 ** _How are my parents, Igneel, and Lucas? (Nashi)_**

 ** _Good. Worried but alive. Where are you? (Silver)_**

 ** _Safe. That is all you need to know. (Nashi)_**

Silver and Master heard a crash and looked nervously at each other.

 ** _Nash, I got to go, talk later? (Silver)_**

 ** _Ya (Nashi)_**

Master and Silver rushed downstairs and saw Raven Tail at the door.

"Master Mocarov, Laxus, nice to see you again," Ivan said.

"Get out Ivan or I will force you too," Master said.

"You can't kick me out like you did before, I have some old friends of yours, Jose, Aria!" Ivan demanded.

Jose and Aria appeared at his sides.

"Nice to see you black steel Gajeel and Juvia of the deep sea," Jose greeted. "You too Miss Heartfelia."

"Thanks but now it's Mrs. Dragneel," Lucy corrected ready for a fight.

"Good for you and I suppose those are you children," Jose said pointing to Igneel and Lucas. They nodded in response. "Aria."

Aria cast a Territory spell and the guild hall ruins were gone they were now in the street. Jose lifted his hand and aimed at Igneel and fired a shadow at him. Lucy and Natsu look at Igneel frozen and suddenly someone tackles Igneel down and the shadow misses.

A blur of pink flashed from the ground and Nashi rose from Igneel helping him up.

"I don't care if you kidnap me," Nashi started looking at Jose. "Take my magic or torture me, it doesn't matter. But once you threat my little brothers or guild," Nashi was approaching Jose. "You are a dead man!"

Nashi was engulfed with light she was so close to Jose, Ivan, and Aria she could hear their breath hitch. Behind her were the 12 zodiac spirits ready to fight.

"Power of the 12 spirits, do my will, defeat my enemy. Spirit Army!" Nashi yelled casting the ancient spell called Spirit Army. The Spirit King taught it to her while she was in his realm. Lucky her he had enough magic power to spare to give to her to cast the spell.

The spirits descended onto Raven Tail wiping most of them out and scaring the rest into the mountains surrounding Magnolia.

Nashi looked back at her guild. She smiled her smile causing her mom and dad to laugh. Aria who lay on the ground cast one more spell and it was to bring the guild hall back in all its glory. The members went inside to talk with Nashi.

Nashi told her story in every detail, she was good at story telling like her mom. After she finished she went over to talk with Silver.

"Silver," she called.

"Ya, Nash," Silver turned around to see Nashi. Nashi who hadn't seen Silver yet, ran up and hugged him. Silver hugged her right back. Once they released they both knew the whole guild was looking. They didn't care, Nashi stood on her toes, wrapped her hands around Silver's neck, and kissed Silver straight on the lips. Silver grabbed her waist and kissed her right back.

"Silshi forever!" Mira and Mocci yelled. _(Matchmakers)_

 _I hoped you like that. My special chapter 10. Remember 10 follows, 10 favorites, 600 views and another special chapter. And if I don't get that by chapter 20 I will do a special one anyway. So leave a review please. Tell you Fairy Tail loving Friends about me so I will get enough views to write my special chapter I am already at 592 views, 5 favorites, and 8 follows. So ya almost there. Look for chapter 11 it will be up soon. Bye!_


	11. Happy Birthday!

_Hello readers! Welcome, hope you liked the last chapter. So I checked my view and I am at 726. That's like 200 in one night! So, thank you for your reviews people who have. I love love LOVE reading reviews so leave me one. I will be happy if you do. Also leave a request or prompt for me to write, do you expect me to come up with everything. So Summary and Characters ages and then I will start._

 **Summary: Igneel and Lucas are almost 14. The guild celebrates by having a party.**

 **Characters Ages:**

 **Sliver, Nashi, Gavan: 17 Neria: 11 Mocci: 14 Skyler: 10**

 **Igneel and Lucas: 13-14 Rosie: 16 Simon: 11**

Lucy's P.O.V

Igneel and Lucas are turning 14 in five days. I remember when Nashi was that small and innocent. Now she is what is known as a full dragon. That happens at age 17. I have already planned out their presents. Igneel is getting my spirit, Taurus the bull. And Natsu is supposed to deal with Lucas's gift. I wonder if he has.

Nastu's P.O.V

I was at the South Park in Magnolia where I am supposed to meet Silver. He was late, I knew why but it infuriated me. He, the stripper's boy, was with my innocent daughter as he was every day.

I saw him running to get to me. He finally was here and he was out of breath. Definitely the stripper's. He was week like him. Nashi would probably kill me if she heard my thoughts right now.

"You're late," I said.

"Sorry, I was… err, busy," Silver said still out of breath.

"With Nashi?" I asked.

"Does she know I am here?" Silver asked worried.

"No and neither does anyone else right?" I asked.

"No I didn't tell anyone," Silver assured.

"So what do I get Lucas for his birthday?" I asked. See I told Silver if he didn't help me I would forbid Nashi from ever going on jobs with him. He took the threat let's see if it worked.

"He said on our mission, that all he wanted for his birthday was a spell book of devil slayer spells," Silver said, he was so easy to scare.

"Thank you."

"Can I go I have a, err, meeting with Nashi," Silver stuttered. Trying hard not to say date. He knew I would kill him.

"You weren't just with her?" I asked surprised by his answer.

"No I had another thing," He said nervously. Scratching his neck.

"What thing?" I wanted to know so badly. If he was cheating on Nashi, he was dead.

"Nothing just a prior engagement," he was trying so hard not to slip up with his words.

"What kind of prior engagement?" He would tell me.

"A umm."

"You aren't leaving till you tell me," I said. Knowing he would do anything to get away right now.

"I was at Larisa's Jewels," he gave up.

"Why?" I was going to know everything.

"I, er had to pick something up."

"What?" if it was a ring he was so dead.

"A… um, present," Silver said not looking in my eyes.

"For?" I asked.

"Nashi. Can I go?" Silver said eagerly.

"No let me see," I demanded.

Silver reached in his back pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to me. I opened to box to see neckless. It was a silver chain with the Fairy Tail insignia in small diamonds in red rubies in the form of fire.

"This is for Nashi?" I asked.

"Ya, I have been going on solo jobs or S-class quests with my mom or dad for a couple of months to pay for it," Silver explained. I gave him the box and nodded for him to go.

After Silver left I went to a magic shop I know has rare things. I entered and went to the front desk.

"Hey do you have a devil slayer spell book?" I asked the man at the desk.

"Yes, we have ice, fire, black, and sky for level 1 trough master levels," the man said.

"Fire level 6, please," I said.

"I will go get it," the man said and walked to the back store room. He came back with a red book with blue flames on the front. "That will be 20,000 jewel."

"Ok here," I said and handed him the money.

Igneel's P.O.V

Five days until my birthday. Along with Lucas's birthday. I am on my way to get his present. I have decided to get him a very valuable devil stone. A devil stone is a stone that can hold a devil's spirit. It is said a devil stone can hold a devil spirit and control them. Lucas always said he wanted one but they are very expensive. I know a wizard ho makes devil stones that lives in the forest near Magnolia named Zoria. I did a job for him once and he said if I ever needed anything to come see him.

I came up to his small cottage and saw hi working in his garden. Zoria was an old man. Short and had a long white beard to match his hair. He wore glasses and was wearing a brown cloak.

"Zoria, I am hear for the special order I placed," I said approaching him.

"Yes of course, follow me," Zoria said as he led me into his house. "The devil stone you asked me to make is very rare, a stone to bring luck to the devil that wear it is very rare but I managed to get just the right amount of magic fussed to it."

Zoria opened a box to reveal a reddish orange stone that reflected the sun light in the shape of the Fairy Tail insignia as I asked. It had a neckless attached to it so Lucas could wear it around his neck.

"Thank you Zoria, how much?" I asked.

"2000 jewel," Zoria told meal was in shock you couldn't even buy a meal for two for 2000 jewel.

"But I though you aid it was rare and hard to make, it has to be more," I argued.

"For any other yes it would be more but for you I make an acceptation," Zoria said.

"Thank you Zoria," I said with a bow giving him the money and taking the box. I left to get the present wrapped in time. Even though our birthday was in five days that happens to be during the GMG _(Grand Magic Games.)_ So we are celebrating today our party is in two hours.

Lucas's P.O.V

What do you get for your Celestial Spirit mage twin brother? Answer Keys. For our birthday Nashi and I decided to team up on a present for Igneel. Nashi and I got the present two days ago. We got him three custom made keys. The keys are called Platinum Keys and are more powerful than Golden Keys. We made them based on the three types of Dragon slayer magic in the Guild. Grandene the Sky Dragon, Matlicana the Iron Dragon, and Igneel the Fire Dragon. We are giving him the keys right on time for the GMGs.

I am heading to the guild hall now for the party.

Normal P.O.V

The entire guild was there for the party. Igneel and Lucas were of course the center of attention. The only wizard that wasn't there was Wendy. She was at Porlyusica's clinic, as she has been ever scene Nashi lost her magic. Once Wendy got there she went directly to Nashi and Master.

"Mater can I see you and Nashi in your office?" Wendy said. Master nodded and took Nashi and Wendy to his office. Master closed the door behind him.

"What did you find a reverse to the spell?" Nashi asked urgently.

"Yes I did," Wendy said pulling out a vile. "I have to warn you, this may or may not work and if it doesn't there will be some defects."

"What kind of defects?" Master asked.

"Loss of smell, sight, or life," Wendy said.

"I could die?" Nashi said.

"Yes, but that is only if it doesn't work," Wendy responded.

"What are the odds it does work?" Master asked.

"50 percent chance, you should talk it over with your parents," Wendy said.

"No, I will do it," Nashi said.

"Nashi-" Master argued.

"No, if I talk to them about it they won't let me do it, give me the vile," Nashi said taking the vile from Wendy's hand. "If this doesn't work tell the guild 'I love them."

Master and Wendy nodded. Nashi opened he bottle and drank the potion. Once she finished it she looked at Wendy.

"How do you feel?" Wendy asked.

"Normal."

"Try your magic," Master said.

Nashi held out her hand focusing all her strength on it. Within seconds her hand was engulfed in flames.

"It works," Nashi said extinguishing the flames.

Nashi went out of the office with her usual grin plastered on her face. She ran down the steps.

"Present time!" Lucy shouted. Nashi decided to wait to tell the guild. "Lucas you first."

Lucas grabbed a small gift wrapped in yellow paper from Nashi. He opened it to see a glass ball with fire dancing inside of it.

"Thanks Nash," Lucas said. He grabbed his gift from Igneel that was wrapped in a brown paper bag. He opened it to find the devil stone he wanted on a neckless. "Thanks Igneel."

Last he opened the present from his parents wrapped in fine red paper with a bow on top. He opened it to find a devil slayer spell book. "Thanks Mom, Dad." He said giving them a hug.

"Igneel your turn," Natsu said.

"Igneel you have to open Mom and Dad's first, Nashi and I teamed up on your present," Lucas said. Igneel nodded and opened the red present first.

It was a small box once he opened it to revile Taurus's key. "Thanks Mom and Dad, I wanted this one," Igneel said.

He then opened the other present. He saw the three platinum colored keys.

"What are these?" Igneel asked.

"The rarest keys ever because they are special made for you," Nashi said smiling.

"What constellations are they?" Igneel said.

"They aren't the first one is Grandene the Sky Dragon, the next one is Matlicana the Iron dragon and-" Nashi started.

"The last one is Igneel the Fire Dragon, the three Platinum Keys," Lucas said. Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu all smiled at the dragon keys.

"And just in time for the GMGs," Natsu said.

"Ya and so is another thing," Wendy said.

"Yes it was just in time," Nashi said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Oh just my magic coming back no biggy," Nashi said nonchalantly.

"Very biggy," Natsu said hugging Nashi followed by Lucy and her brothers.

Once they let go. Silver gave Nashi a hug and kissed her.

The party continued and Silver and Nashi snuck up to the roof. They sat down and Nashi snuggled into Silver's arm.

"Nash, congrads on your magic coming back," Silver said.

"Thanks Sill," Nashi purred his nickname.

"I hope you know what that does to me," Silver said looking down at her.

"What do you mean Sill?"

"When you purr my name like that."

"Like what, Sill?" Nashi teased.

"Like that, Nash," Silver mimicked.

The couple laughed and Silver leaned I for another kiss. Nashi moved up bringing them into a tight romantic kiss. Once they broke for air. Silver got out the neckless he had got for Nashi. He handed it to her.

"I got this for you for when you got your magic back," Silver said. Nashi opened it to see her diamond neckless.

"Thank you Sill," she said kissing him on the cheek.

 _Hope you liked it. So ya if you haven't guessed the next arc. is the GMG arc. I will have the next chapter up soon and please tell me some ideas for the GMG arc._

 **Funny story about my hilarious life (Don't have to read)**

 ** _I was reading a fanfic out loud in a tube slide. So I saw a bug and of course I yell 'Die!' as I kill it. So here is what the sentence sounded like._**

 ** _"I can kiss her and DIE! whenever I want." I burst out laughing as a man walks by and he probably thinks I need professional help._**

 _So that is the funny thing that happened to me today. Please tell me I am not the only one who does this. Review if you have done this before._


	12. Fires and Beasts

_Hello peps. Only 4 favs. Before your special chapter. But I have decided to be nice. The last chapter in this arc. will be the special chapter because I have it planned out already. Yay for plans. So leave some reviews about what you would like to happen. Also look at my friend HeartInMusic's page and read some of her stories they are good. To answer dragonwolf416's question, ideas for the GMGs, sorry I wasn't clear. FWI violence and blood. You are Warned! So disclaimer and jumping in._

 _I own OCs only not Fairy Tail characters or Fairy Tail itself._

Normal P.O.V

All of Fairy Tail were ready for the GMGs. Igneel had made contracts with his new keys and became an expert on summoning them. Nashi Had regained full strength again with her fire magic. Lucas had studied all the spells in his book. And the rest of the guild had trained very hard to see who the five participants would be. Master stood in front of the guild to address them.

"We are all very excited about the GMGs," Master started. "I have decided five players and one backup player. Our players this year are Igneel Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster, Rosie Fernandes, Gavan Redfox, and Skyler Conbolt, our backup player is Nashi Dragneel."

Everyone was surprised by Master's decision. Nashi went up to Master to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Master, why wasn't I a player instead of a backup?" Nashi asked.

"Nashi dear, you magic just came back, I don't want to risk it not at full strength and you getting hurt," Master said. Nashi nodded and walked away.

.

.

 _Time skip… in Crocus, where GMGs are held._

.

.

The qualifiers were about to begin. This year the qualifiers was a fighting tournament. They only accepted six teams of five. The guilds' Masters were given a sheet of paper of the six teams. Master read the paper to the guild at a pub.

"The qualifiers are: Fairy Tail, Sabortooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and …no, Raven Tail," Master was shocked by the last guild along with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Raven Tail is going down!" Nastu shouted and the guild cheered.

.

.

The first day of the GMGs. The announcer came over the intercom.

"Welcome, welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games! We have six excellent teams let me introduce the players, from Fairy Tail we have Igneel Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster, Gavan Redfox, Rosie Fernandes, and Skyler Conbolt, from Sabortooth we got Rouge Cheney, Minerva Cheney, Yukio Eucleffie, Rufas Lore, and Lily Eucleffie. _(A.N if you didn't notice Rouge and Minerva are married along with Sting and Yukio and Lily is there daughter)_ From Mermaid Heel we have Kagura Mikazuchi, Arana Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, and Millianna. From Lamia Scale is Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Sherria Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Melia Vastia. _(A.N Melia is Lyon's daughter not wife.)_ From Blue Pegasus there is Eve Tearm, Ichiya Kotobuki, Jenny Realights, Ren Akatsuki, and Riko Applico. Last from Raven Tail is Aria, Jose, Luke Heart, Obra, and Nullpudding. Welcome guilds! Each days will have a main event followed by three combat section. Today's main event is an obstacle course each guild will present one player."

A moment later a girl with long blonde hair came onto the court.

"Sabortooth, Lily Eucleffie," The announcer said. Then a Raven Tail's Aria entered. "Raven Tail, Aria." After this Millianna and Melia came in followed by Rosie and then Eve. "Mermaid Heel, Millianna. Lamia Scale, Melia Vastia. Fairy Tail, Rosie Fernandes. Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm."

The pumpkin man came out on the court (The GMGs mascot.) He started the rules, "Now players, the rules are simple who ever finishes the course first wins. Line up. Ready, Set, GO!"

The players started off. Lily was the head runner. She was the fastest getting far ahead of the others. Rosie quickly followed Lily gaining quickly. Melia was in a tie with Millianna for third, then quick to react Eve was in fifth place, behind them trailed Aria who was quite slow. Lily came to the first obstacle that was a giant Monster and quick as light went around. Rosie was quick to do the same. Melia, who had her dad's magic, ice made a motor bike and started speeding up. Millianna, tied up the monster that broke free, but not quick enough to get Millianna who was gone. Eve blew some snow in the monster's eyes to distract him she he could get around. Aria was the one to take down the monster in one hit, but it put hi further behind. Three more monsters, all different, were ahead and the six all did the same as before, leaving the monster to Aria.

The race finished and the announcer gave score.

"Sabortooth: 10 Fairy Tail: 9 Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel: 5 Blue Pegasus: 2 and Raven Tail: 1."

The crowd cheered for their favorite teams. The players went to their guild's place in the stands.

The announcer continued, "Now for the combat rounds first we have Sabortooth's Yukio Eucleffie vs. Raven Tail' Jose."

Yukio pulled out her keys and summoned Lira and Pieces. Pieces team attacked Jose. Jose aimed two shadows at Yukio and they took out Pieces and knocked Yukio down, making Libra disappear. Yukio tried to get up, but Jose pulled a whip.

Nashi noticed it was the same whip as the one he tortured her with. She saw something else. He was wearing a belt. On it was a bottle containing pink strands of hair. Her hair. She was in a trance before her mom came up to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

Jose approached Yukio quickly and started beating her with the whip. Soon Yukio called out a surrender. She was immediately taken to the infirmary.

The announcer spoke again, "That was quick, next we have Fairy Tail's Skyler Conbolt vs. Lyon Vastia."

Skyler and Lyon made their way to the floor.

"Sky Dragon…" Wendy started her first spell, "Drill!" A drill of air sped toward Lyon. He easily blocked it with an ice shield.

"Ice Make: Shield. Ice Make: Eagles," Lyon blocked Skyler's attack and hit her hard with more than ten ice bird. The attack knocked Skyler to the other side of the court and she was already breathing hard. Skyler tried to stand. "Ice Make: Tiger." The ice animal took Skyler down again and disappeared as it was engulfed in fire.

The crowd was silent. Skyler was on her feet, both hands having fire balls in them. Aiming both directly at Lyon. Lyon blocked and dodged al the new fire attacks.

"Ice Make: Prison," Lyon cast at Skyler. She was in an ice cell. Her week fire magic wasn't strong enough to melt. "Ice Make: Beast." A monster appeared in the cage and started to attack Skyler. She used her arms to block. The monster backed her in a corner and attacked at full strength until Skyler passed out from blood loss. The match was over and Skyler was too, taken to the medical room for Fairy Tail.

"That was exciting, now up Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi and Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm," the announcer spoke.

Kagura determined to win against Eve drew her sword once and Eve was knocked out.

"Short and deadly just like Kagura, now for score Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel in tie for first with 15, Raven Tail at 11, Sabortooth at 10 Fairy Tail at 9 and Blue Pegasus in last at 2, a very eventful day. Remember folks to come back tomorrow."

.

.

 _Fairy Tail medical room…_

.

.

Skyler lie in bed, bloody and tired.

"Who taught her Rainbow Fire magic?" Wendy asked sitting by her daughter.

"I did, she wanted to learn some spells to get a little more advantage," Macao surrendered.

"Well she won't be up and ready tomorrow so Nashi will have to go in for her," Wendy said to Master.

"I will go tell Nashi," Master said walking outside to see all the guild except Gray there. "Nashi you are in Skyler is to week to fight tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm," Nashi nodded sad that her friend had to get hurt for her to get her wish to participate.

"Mocci Dryer will be the new backup player," Master said.

 _Sorry it has been a while. So if you were wondering about Luke Heart of Raven Tail he is an OC. I made him up for a special reason. I want you guys to guess who he is going to be in the story and if you do I will mention your name on my profile and on the next chapter. Thanks and leave a Review and tell me what you think, I love reading them._


	13. Backstory 1

_So this chapter is different from the GMG arc. This is just a one-shot of birth and how they all went down. It is just a break from the GMG arc. I will have the next GMG arc up soon. Until then this will be in all Normal P.O.V. just to let you know._

 _I own no Fairy Tail just OCs._

January 17-

Juvia and Gray had been married for one year now. On the first they had just celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Juvia was seven months awaiting her baby. Only her and Gray knew the gender, boy. She expected the new baby on March 23.

It was almost midnight and Juvia couldn't sleep. Her unborn son was shifting constantly and was keeping her awake. Juvia got up and went to the bathroom. Gray who felt his wide's movement woke up and flowed Juvia with his eyes. She closed the door.

"Ahh!" Juvia screamed.

Gray was in the room in an instant. He found Juvia on the floor in a pool of blood. Gray immediately picked up his wife and carried her to Fairy Tail. Wendy who was there tending to some injuries saw and led Gray to a private room. He lie Juvia down on the bed.

"What happened?" Wendy questioned examining Juvia.

"Juvia just started bleeding," Juvia said.

"This isn't good, Gray go get Porlyusia now!" Wendy exclaimed and Gray was gone.

Twenty minutes later Gray was back with the old healer.

"Leave Gray," Porlyusia ordered. Juvia was asleep.

Moments later Wendy came out of the room to see all of Fairy Tail there. It was now January 18 at 12:45 in the morning.

"Gray a word," she said pulling Gray to a private back hall.

"What are they ok?" Gray asked worried.

"The baby is shifting and causing a lot of pain to Juvia. We have to get the baby out or both could die, do we have your permission?" Wendy said.

"Do it."

Wendy went back to the room. At 1:30 Wendy came out again.

"Gray you can come in," she said opening the door only for Gray.

When he entered he saw Juvia sitting up holding a bundle of blue blankets. She was cooing at the little infant.

"What's his name?" Wendy asked.

"Silver Jafari Fullbuster," Juvia said as Gray sat next to her looking at their son.

"Jafari? Why that?" Wendy asked.

"It begins with J and means small stream," Gray explained.

July 5

Lucy was in the clinic room in labor with her first child. Natsu was on a job not expected till tomorrow. Along with Gray, Erza, and Happy. Lucy didn't care about them though she was in pain, a lot of pain. Wendy was assisting Porlyusia and Levy was sitting next to Lucy holding her hand, many months pregnant herself.

"Lucy you need to push," Porlyusia instructed.

"Natsu's not here though," Lucy cried.

"The baby isn't going to wait for its father," Wendy said.

"Lu-chan you have to do this, I am here for you," Levy said. Lucy nodded and began to push.

After ten minutes of pushing a small cry was heard. Lucy was handed the little infant whose pink hair matched the blanket.

"It's a girl," Lucy cried. Unlike Gray and Juvia, Lucy and Natsu wanted to be surprised.

"What's her name Lu?" Levy asked.

"Nashua Layla Dragneel."

An hour later Nastu came rushing through the door. He saw Lucy holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Levy, Wendy, and Porlyusia left to give the new family some space.

"I-I missed it," Natsu said sitting on the bed next to Lucy.

"Yes, Natsu we have a daughter," Lucy said smiling at him with tears of joy bubbling up.

"Nashua Layla as we agreed?"

"Yes, Nashua Layla, Nashi for short," Lucy inquired.

"Hi, Nashi, daddy is here now, I may have missed the first part, but I will be here for everything else. I promise I will protect you as long as I live," Natsu stated

 _Hey so short chapter and probably boring just some back story. I was going to do all of them but I figured two would be better. Look forward to me surprising you with chapters like this again. They will probably have some info for the arc I am in._


	14. Anti- Magic Council

_Hello word! Welcome to the next chapter of GMG arc. So yay for everything that is planned to happen! Yay for plans and devious ideas in my head! I am so excited for this chapter you have no idea! R & R thanks. Hehehehehehe!_

"Welcome to day two of the Grand Magic Games!" the announcer spoke over the intercom. "We have one new player Fairy Tail's Nashi Dragneel. Now are we ready for the next event? The game is called 'Team' each guild will give one player. The game is that two guilds team up and fight another team. Here are the players now. Silver Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney, Millianna, Sherria Blenndy, Ichiya Kotobuki, and Aria. The teams are Silver and Rogue, Sherria and Aria, Millianna and Ichiya. First up is Sherria and Aria vs. Millianna and Ichiya. Whoever wins go against Silver and Rogue."

Sherria, Aria, Millianna, and Ichiya made way to the field.

Sherria was the first to attack, "God slayer secret art, Rage!" this attack put a funnel of tornadoing air around Ichiya spinning out his air and causing him to pass out eliminating him from the game.

"Air Magic: Neo wind tunnel!" Aria cast. A spinning air tornado tunneled underground to Millianna causing her to fall meanwhile Sherria was sneaking up behind her and cast a sleep spell and she was out of the game too.

"Winners are Sherria and Aria," the announcer spoke. Silver and Rogue made their way to the floor.

Silver was staring at Aria that if looks could kill Aria would have died multiple times.

Silver was eager to attack so he started, "Ice Devil, talon."

An icy roar went straight for Aria knocking him down but not out. He got up.

"Sky god, roar!" Sherria cast.

"Shadow dragon roar!" Rogue cast at the same time. Deflecting Sherria's attack.

"Air lock," Aria cast forming a funnel around not only Silver and Rogue but Sherria, his teammate also.

Silver froze the funnel and attacked Aria knocking him out. Giving Rogue time to attack Sherria and doing the same.

"Winners awarded five points Silver and Rogue. Scores are Lamia Scale: 19, Mermaid Heel: 17, Raven Tail and Sabortooth: 15, Fairy Tail: 14, and Blue Pegasus: 4." The announcer said. "Next the battle rounds, first is Sabortooth's Rufus Lore and Lamia Scale's Melia Vastia. Good luck!"

After a rough fight Rufus was the victor. _(A.N- I thought this might be barding so I skipped it sorry if you like the whole combat part. I can't write them.)_

"Great job to both players. Now we have Jenny Realights and Risley Law, good luck girls."

Jenny won. Yay!

"Now we have Luke Heart with Nashi Dragneel," the announcer. _(I am writing their battle. Yay!)I_

The two stepped foot on the court. Nashi was face to face with Luke. He had a black cap and you couldn't see his face.

"Who are you I never saw you when your guild kidnapped me?" Nashi asked.

"Well, I didn't help the guild do that. I didn't want to hurt you Nashi," Luke said taking off his cape to reveal his light blonde hair and brown eyes. He reminded Nashi of her brothers.

"Why not?" Nashi questioned.

"Well I knew it would hurt Luce's feelings if I was a part of that," Luke responded.

In the stands all eyes were on Lucy. Nastu about to blow a gasket from someone else calling her 'Luce.'

"How do you know my mother?" Nashi said ready to attack.

"Well, you would know if I went by my full name Lukas Heartfelia," Luke responded emphasizing the last part.

Lucy froze she was in complete shock. She never thought she would see _him_ again.

"My mom's maiden name?" Nashi said confused.

"Yes, Nashi don't you see I am your uncle."

Boom.

BOOM!

 **BOOM!**

The arena came crashing down. An army of many men came and started arresting mages.

"The Anti- Magic Council!" someone yelled. Many had heard of them they arrest mages on missions so to catch them off guard and alone. Everyone started to run and scatter. Luke was out of the arena and Nashi was quick to get out also.

Silver meet her by the gate for entering and exiting the court and he grabbed her and started to run. Everyone did. The entrance hall was in all confusion. People ran that is when the Fairy Tail mages heard Warren.

 ** _Attention Fairy Tail, Master is with me. All guilds are ordered to disband. Run. Ru far away if the Anti- Magic Council finds you they will arrest you. Warren out forever. (Warren)_**

Nashi and Silver were outside the arena when they heard this.

"Nashi," Silver started.

"Ya, we need to hide, the mountains," Nashi said.

"Ya, I know just the place," Silver said leading Nashi to an old road out of Crocus.

Nashi's P.O.V

Silver led me to the high snowy mountains in the north. It was great because neither one of us was effected by the cold.

He brought me to a house in a woody part of the mountain.

"Where are we?" I asked as we entered.

"This house is where my dad trained as a kid to become an ice make mage," Silver explained showing me a photo of a little boy who looks like him when he was younger.

There was a radio and I turned it on to listen to the news about the raid on the GMGs.

 _All wizards are band. All practice of magic is band. No mage is safe. Mages if you are smart you will never use magic again. All guilds are disbanded. All magic hope is lost. If you are seen using magic or claim to be a wizard you will be arrested. The guild masters are all claiming never to give up magic. They were all arrested. Many others of guilds like Fairy Tail, Sabortooth, and Mermaid Heel, are following their masters' example. Many are walking away to live in peace. Live long and be smart all mages and wizards out there. Signing off._

"Sill what do we do?" I asked.

"We live, Fairy Tail is stubborn and won't accept to loss of the guild. We will reunite again," Silver reassured. "For now we live though, train and get strong so when the time comes we can fight the Anti- Magic Council."

He hugged me. And I leaned into him.

 _Hehehehe! So thoughts? I told you many awesome things planned. The next chapter will be in two years. In the fanfiction time I will not make you wait two years for the next chapter. I am not so cruel. Please tell me what you think. Adios_


	15. Two Years

_Hola! So here is the next chapters sorry for the late update. So sorry if this chapter is a bit over the place I am running on like four hours of sleep and my brain is crashing after multiple cups of coffee. So I hope you like and please leave a review. Also the guest who commented "3" I don't understand please explain. Me no understand fancy words and/or symbol you speak of. Anyway this chapter happens two years later I will do ages of my OCs and then we will get in._

 **Characters Ages:**

 **Silver, Nashi, Gavan: 19 Nera, Simon: 13 Mocci: 16 Skyler: 12**

 **Igneel, Lucas: 16 Rosie: 18**

Nashi's P.O.V

It has been two years. Two years that I never saw my parents, siblings, or guild. I live in the mountains with Silver. I miss my family, my entire family. Silver and I made a few friends, a few enemies I only wish the AMC, Anti- Magic Council, wasn't hunting us. Silver and I we let's say "got in trouble," with them. If we weren't we would go and see our families and friends. Two years, I hope not much has changed.

Nera's P.O.V

January 18th. Silver's birthday is in three days. He will be twenty. I don't know where you are Silver, but I know you are out there. I haven't lost hope I will see you again. No one has. I wonder if you are with Nashi. I wonder if you are happy. Dad and Mom worry especially around this time of year. We see the AMC is making an enemy of all wizards. We all went into hiding. Two years, what have you been doing, Silver?

Rosie's P.O.V

I live with my Mom, Dad, and Simon. We were lucky. Nashi and Silver went missing after the attack on the GMGs. Uncle Natsu and Gray along with Aunt Lucy and Juvia must be so worried. Simon and I appreciate each other a lot more scene Nashi and Silver went missing. We appreciate that we have one another. That we are together as a family. Mom and Dad feel blessed also, they feel sad for the Dragneels and Fullbusters though. We all do.

Mocci's P.O.V

My parents were arrested. My Dad provoked the army of the AMC when Gramps was arrested. My Mom deviled up when they tried to arrest me for being a wizard. My Dad was released a month ago because he was a dragon slayer. The AMC wants nothing to do with provoking the dragon slayers or devil slayers. We live in Crocus not in fear because we are both dragon slayers. We are the only ones who know about the AMC's fear of dragon or devil slayers.

Skyler's P.O.V

I was with my Grandpa Macao when the GMGs were raided. He took me in and raised me. I don't know where my parents are or even if they are alive. Grandpa says we should never give up hope in them. That no matter what they will survive. I hope I see Mama and Papa again. We live in the city of Decci on one of Foire's boarders. It's a quiet life, but the best one Grandpa can give.

Lucas's P.O.V

My family minus Nashi lives near the Fullbusters in a small farming town of Hindas. My Mom and Dad blame themselves for Nashi's disappearance. Igneel blames Luke Heart, our newly found uncle. I blame the AMC along with everyone, but they mainly blame those choice people. My Mom explained to us why she never told us about Luke.

.

.

 _Flashback…_

 _After the attack on the GMGs Mom, Dad, Igneel, and I along with the Fullbusters found Hindas and settled down there. We accepted that Nashi and Silver were missing._

 _"Mom who is Luke Heart?" Igneel asked. She looked at me with my questioning face._

 _"Luke is my older brother," Mom started, "When our mother, your grandmother, Layla Heartfelia, died I was five and Luke was ten. He was also a mage, he learned air magic from an aunt of ours. When he was thirteen he left me and my father to join a guild, I waited till I was sixteen before I ran away. I was the child my dad was most proud of so he sent for me instead of Luke for marriage, he had already disowned Luke when he ran away. Anyway Luke and I never spoke again."_

 _"Why did both of you run away?" I asked._

 _"Because our father never acknowledged us, he never would show us affection. Feel lucky you have a dad who will never abandon you," Mom said._

 _… Flashback over…_

 _Hello so short chapter I know, but hey look forward to the next one. My power is out so prewriting for me. Expect the next one us soon. Bye!_


	16. Back

_Hello readers! Welcome. So last chapter was boring a little. So I was re-reading my story and I am so sorry for the crappy writing I am so surprised you even read my fanfic it is so crappy. So thank you for dealing with my crappy writing skills and enjoy this chapter._

 _It is pretty clear I own nothing but OCs._

Nashi's P.O.V

Silver and I have been living up in the mountains for two years. Our parents are probably worried sick. It had been two years when we heard a voice.

Normal P.O.V

 ** _Hey Fairy Tail, Warren here. I am with Laxus, Mocci, Erza, Jellal, Rosie, and Simon and we have decide that scene Master is in jail, Erza and Laxus would co- Master the guild until he is out, any objections? Because we have decided to call a war on the AMC. We have the support of Sabortooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and a small guild called Cat Haven. Who is in? (Warren)_**

 ** _The Fullbusters minus Silver. He is still missing. (Gray)_**

 ** _Same with the Dragneels, Nashi is still MIA. (Natsu)_**

 ** _Skyler and Macao are here. (Skyler)_**

 ** _Redfoxs are in. (Gavan, Gajeel, and Levy)_**

 ** _Happy here with Carla and Lily. (Happy)_**

 ** _Cana, here with Elfman and Ever along with Freed and Bixlow and Lisanna. (Cana)_**

 ** _Jet (Jet duh!)_**

 ** _And Droy. (Again Droy duh.)_**

 ** _Hey where is Mira? (Lucy)_**

 ** _Arrested. (Mocci) Listen Dragon and Devil slayers the AMC fears slayer type. You are safe for the time being._**

 ** _Not us. (?)_**

 ** _Who is that? (Warren)_**

 ** _The MIA cases. (Different ?)_**

 ** _Nashi! (Dragneels minus Nashi)_**

 ** _Silver! (Fullbusters minus Silver._**

 ** _Hey strangers. (Nashi)_**

 ** _Where are you? (Natsu)_**

 ** _In the mountains. Hey the AMC hates me and Nash for certain reasons. We can't help. (Silver)_**

 ** _What'd you do? (Igneel)_**

 ** _Let's just say they may fear slayer type but if they see us they will kill us. (Nashi)_**

 ** _That doesn't explain. (Lucas)_**

 ** _We made some friend and enemies in the two years we were apart but hey we can get another guild to join. They are called Lion Rage, they will help. (Nashi)_**

 ** _I have heard of them they are a dark guild. (Lisanna)_**

 ** _Why do you know a dark guild? (Mocci)_**

 ** _We helped a member and they owe us one. All you need to know is the guild mark is the symbol for the gate of the Lion Leo. (Silver)_**

 ** _We have to go. Nashi out. (Nashi)_**

 ** _Ya, Silver out. (Silver)_**

 ** _Ok guys I am closing telepathy Warren out. (Warren)_**

With that the conversation ended.

.

.

A week later…

.

.

The guilds had their jobs. Sabortooth would lead the attack on the West base. Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel got the East. Lamia Scale got the South. Cat Haven and Fairy Tail were attacking the main base in Crocus. Lion Rage was yet to be heard of. Nashi and Silver were planning to wreck the party unexpectedly.

The battle on the West had just started. South was the weakest and it was halfway over with after one hour. East was the second most protected because that was where the prisoners were. Hence two guilds.

Fairy Tail was all lined up with Cat Haven when the bombs went off. Severely injuring the two guilds. Most members were out. Some retreated. Not many were left. The AMC's army was approaching their guns took out many members on their own. That was till an ice wall came in between the two armies then erupted in flames. In front of the Fairy Tail and Cat Haven guild stood two figures. One a girl with pink hair cut up to her mid neck. She had a white tank top with a black vest and black skirt with dark green combat boots. The other was a boy taller than the girl he had on denim jeans and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned with black sneakers. His raven hair was messy and looked like it had never seen a brush.

From each side of them came another army of wizards. As soon as the girl shot up her hand with her pointer finger and thumb out the new army charged. Fairy Tail looked at the new characters in awe. They had been gone for two years. Nashi and Silver. Back again.

"Retreat!" one of the AMC's army leaders called and the new army cheered. Laxus and Erza went to the two figures and their backup.

"Nashi, Silver nice to see the two of you in action," Erza said.

"Hello, Master Erza of Fairy Tail, We are here to help in the process of peace making. These are our friends Lion Rage," Nashi said.

An old man came up behind them and whispered to Nashi and she nodded yes.

"Hello Masters of Fairy Tail, I am Master Juavaway of Lion Rage," the man said bowing. "We as a guild offer our assistance in your war."

"We appreciate that, shall we go back to headquarters to speak?" Laxus asked.

"Yes," Juavaway responded and all three guilds left.

Once the guilds reached the hide away Nashi immediately ran to her parents and siblings who had stayed behind for backup.

"Mom! Dad!" Nashi yelled as she ran to them and hugged them tightly. Her parents did the same. Hugging like if either let go they would lose their daughter again. After that Nashi hugged her little brothers.

"Nashi, we missed you so much," Lucy said.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked.

"Hiding in the mountains with Silver," Nashi responded.

"Two years alone with your boyfriend, nothing bad can happen," Igneel said sarcastically.

"Sh-Shut up," Nashi said blushing.

"What happened, do I need to kill Silver?" Natsu asked.

"NO! No please don't kill him," Nashi pleaded.

Lucy and the twins laughed.

A month later…

The AMC was defeated and wizards all around rejoiced.

 _So sucky ending. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I WAS AT CAMP AND THEM I BECAME AN AUNT. I WAS OFF MY GAME. So please forgive me! Anyway I am going to put this story on a little brake and focus on my other one I posted today Natsu and Lucy A to Z. So read that if you like me that much this might become a once a month thing and I will focus on that one. Sorry if you don't want me to break this one but I need a rest from all the second generation so ya that is all see you later._

 _Review! (And maybe I wouldn't pause this as much as I intended to.)_


	17. Let's Talk

_Hello. So so so sorry for the long period of MIA. I started some stories on a sight called Wattpad, so you can go look at those stories if you like. My user is RosaDart no space. Enjoy!_

Lucas's P.O.V

Nashi and Silver have told many stories about the time they missed. We told them some too. Yesterday we celebrated Silver's birthday. Today we start jobs and requests again. Nashi said she is keeping her hair short despite dad's begs to grow it out. I feel as though life is getting back to normal.

I go to Nashi's room to wake her up, to see she is already awake and dressed.

"Nashi... awake before 8:00, a rare sight," I teased."

"Well, in the mountains Silver and I woke up at 5:30 every morning to do training to get stronger," Nashi said zipping her knee high boots.

"What happened between you and Silver in the mountains?" I asked. Nashi is a good liar, but I can see through it and so can Igneel.

She was silent for a few seconds and then spoke, "Nothing, training is all."

"Lie," I heard Igneel accuse behind me.

"NO it was not a lie," Nashi contridicted.

"Yes it was," Igneel said.

"Whatever let's go to the guild."

Neria's P.O.V

Silver and I were walking to the guild. Mom and Dad stayed home to clean the house.

"Neria, what is wrong?" Silver asked.

"I missed you Silver, why didn't you come see us?" I asked looking up at my now twenty year old brother.

"I told you, Nashi and I had made some enemies that would have hurt you if they knew who you were," Silver excused again. That had been his and Nashi's excuse for never coming to see us and tell us they were ok. But they never told us who these "enemies" were.

"Who? Fairy Tail can crush any enemy," I had been begging him to tell me ever since he got back. Silver had been so distant lately. We used to tell ech other everything, and now he is keeping secrets.

"They are Nashi and I's problem, not your's. Neria just drop it," he asked me to "drop it" many times now. But like our mother, I don't let go of things so quickly.

Normal P.O.V

The Dragneels met Silver and Neria at Fairy Tail and immediately the twin headed for a job. Natsu and Lucy went to sit with the other parents that were there. Besides Mira, Romeo, and Wendy. No one knew where they were.

Silver and Nashi sat down together at a booth.

"Has Neria been drilling you about being a liar too?" Nashi asked whispering so no one would hear.

"No, but she keeps begging about our enemies and who they are,' Silver informed staying quiet also.

'No one seems to care about the friends we made only our enemies," Nashi said rolling her eyes. Rosie came over and sat by Nashi while Gaven sat by Silver.

"Ok, listen we are finally together so... I'm thinking we go on a good old team job again?" Rosie asked happily.

"Ya, with you two beig gone so long wee need to catch up," Gaven said. "Where in the mountains did you guys live?"

"Well no all in one place, we stayed here and there," Silver said.

"Well, let'sgo for a walk and talk, Nashi come," Rosie demanded dragging Nashi off.

 _Sort chapter for so long not updatig I know. But this same story is on Wattpad just different. Same OCs but diffret arcs. So you want to go look that up let me know in the comments of this story or that one. Bye lovelies!_


	18. Secret

Hello, _I might be updating faster now, so that is all for that so just Enjoy!_

Normal P.O.V

Rosie dragged Nashi far from the guild and even out of Magnolia. They reached their normal brawling spot. The two fought each other but never told the guild who won, keeping the thought they were equally strong. Rosie raised her fists and so did Nashi.

"Ready?" Nashi started.

"Set?" Rosie added.

"GO!" they both yelled.

Nashi and Rosie threw a few punches and kicks.

"What's up with you and Gaven?" Nashi asked upper cutting.

"Haven't seen each other in two year. What happened between you and Silver?" Rosie asked dodging Nashi's attack and under kicking her.

"Oh you know this and that," Nashi avoided Rosie's question and kick. "Kiss Gaven yet?"

"No, and stop avoiding my question, what happened?" Rosie flipped back.

"Silver and I..." Nashi started charging Rosie.

"What?!" Rosie jumped to avoid her hard punch.

"We got... engaged," Nashi admitted and Rosie let her guard down, allowing Nashi to beat her.

Rosie fell to the ground and Nashi helped her up.

"You guys are... ENGAGED!" Rosie yelled.

"Why don't you let all og Magnolia know. Silver and I haven't told anyone, you got to keep this a secret" Nashi begged.

"Ok if you can keep the secret Gaven and I are dating," Rosie smirked.

"WHAT!?" Nashi shouted in joy.

"Shhhhh, yes we are dating," Rosie said. "Secret?"

"Secret."

 _So really short chapter. So not much to say other then I would love more reviews. And I bid you adue._

 _Bye!_


	19. Constellation

Silver's P.O.V

Gaven grabbed my hand and led me up to the guild roof. When the girls left like that we went up here, normally to try to follow them, butwe just end up taking or goofing off.

"So what's with that stupid grin you have been giving Nashi since you two got back?" Gaven asked.

"What? No grin, this is my normal face," I stated looking up at the stars. Shit, was it that obvious.

"Hey Silver what's that constellation?' Gaven asked trying to mess with me. "You got 'em memorized by now right?"

"I think that is Perseus but I might be wrong, ask Nashi?' I almost yelled the last part.

"Dude you need some practice, that is obviously Ursa Minor. I guess both our girls like the stars," Gaven said and I looked at him shocked. Him... and Rosie! "I guess I just care more then you do."

I got a little mad now, "Ya whatever, I obviously like Nashi more then you like Rosie."

"Oh ya prove it?' Gaven asked chuckling at me.

"I proposed." I stated simple. Now it was his turn to look shocked. And he looked more so then I did.

"Damn, I own Rose 2,000 jewel." I looked at him questioningly. "We had a bet going, I said Nashi would be the one to propose and she said she would let you have your 'man' moment.'

"So you bet against me?" I asked sarcastically trying to sound hurt.

"Yup." he stated no remorse

"I bet Rosie proposes to you."

"I bet she does too." We both looked at each other and died laughing.

"So when you telling the guild?"

"Yep," I started. "Nashi decides that."

"Ha, she does where the pants!"

"So does Rosie!"

"We have very complicated love lives man," He said looking at me.

"Can't argue on that."

Nashi's P.O.V

Rosie and I were heading back to Fairy Tail.

"When are you telling the guild you and Gaven are dating?" I asked.

"When are you telling the guild you and Silver are engaged?' She asked back.

"When my dad won't get a heart attack."

"I will when you do," Rosie offered.

"That is a deal I am willing to do," I said turning to her and shaking her hand.

"Come on, our boys are waiting" She said raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

We went up to the roof where we found the boys arguing.

"Nashi good thing you are here, please tell your fiancé that that constellation up there is Ursa Minor and not Perseus," Gaven asked standing and carefully walking over to me.

"Sweetie tell our guildmate here that it is obviously Perseus," Sill pleased giving me those Locker puppy eye he and Neraa got from their mom.

"Sweetie hu?" Rosie teased.

"Ok one Ursa Minor is only visible when Ursa Major is and there is no Ursa Major put tonight, and two Perseus is made of 16 stars and there is only 11 in that one making and with it's shape it is Aquila, both of you are wrong," I corrected and Rosie nodded with me in a 'duh' movement.

"So we were both wrong?" Gaven asked.

"Do either one of you pay attention to us?" Rosie asked glancing from one bot to the other.

"We do but just not all the time," Gaven admitted and Sill face-palmed.

"Not the right answer," I heard him whisper to Gaven.

"Silver do you not listen to me?" I asked only 25% teasing because I really wanted to know myself.

"No sweetie, I always listen, I just don't have a good memory when it come to the stars in the sky, I only like to see the stars sparkle in your eyes," he nailed that save I do have to admit.

"Aww, thanks baby," I said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Your turn Gaven." I was signing his death warrant, but Silver slipped his arm around my back so I was ok with it.

We left the roof to give the Scary Rose and the dead man Gaven some space.

Rosie's P.O.V.

"You don't always listen to me?" I said very harshly, but I was so mad at this point I didn't care.

"What no, I always listen... it's just-"

"You don't care what I have to say."

"No... I just-"

"You don't remember?"

"Yes!" he said but when my scowl didn't change he said, "Noooooo." and shook his head.

"Well witch is it you don't listen to me or don't care what I have to say. Or is it that you don't care for me?" I asked on the brink of tears myself.

"No Rosie, that came out completely wrong, and don't say I don't care for you because Rosie dammit I love you," Gaven's statement grabbed my attention and we locked gazes. He walked close to me and bet down a little, because he gets height from his dad and I get short from my mom, and kissed me on my lips. This wasn't like the quick pecks we have had before on the cheek or forehead that sent butterflies in my stomach, this was passionate and meaningful. His hand cupped my face and mine were on his shoulders, clinging on for dear life. I felt if I didn't hold on tight her would either fly away or I would fall over. When the kiss was over we both gasped for breath. And he repeated, "I love you Rosie Fernandes."

"I love you too Gaven Redfox."

 _Ok so I am trying to give more attention to my other OCs besides Silver and Nashi. Tell me the people/person you want me to focus on next and maybe an idea. I have been contemplating doing a chapter from between the two years when Silver proposes, would you guys like that? Leave me some comments and I will try to update soon, I am taking a break from to update my stories here, so expect more updates soon. Bye!_


	20. Telling the Truth

_Soooooo this is chapter twenty. I had no clue I had already made it this far. Thank you for your reads and reviews. Tell your friends and enjoy this probably extra long and extra special capter I have been planning all week, and now my classmates think I am crazy from all my note I have and planning I did during school buuuuuuut just enjoy!_

 _Normal P.O.V_ _Hold on lot of P.O.V changes here!_

Everyone in the Fairy Tail was still celebrating the comeback of the Magic Council and defeat of the AMC. Cana was drinking more than usual. Ntasu and Grey fought less, they had their own children's return to many jobs were taken, truly a fun and laid back week.

The only thing missing was the two guild members who had finally come home after two years away. Nashi and Silver.

"Hey Uncle Natsu have you seen Nashi she promised to teach me more moves today?" Skyler asked the older dragon slayer.

"No clue she left early this morning," Natsu said wondering where the teen was himself.

"Same with Silver, they are probably training together," Grey said. Sky nodded and left.

"Juvia and Lucy are out looking for them now," Natsu told Grey as the two sat together in a booth.

"Ya Juvia told me she was heading out to look for him, those two missed two years with us and they are still spending so much time alone, makes no scene," Grey said.

"They spent two years alone wonder what kind of _fun_ they had?" drunk Cana yelled from the table next to them, both cringed.

"They won't," Natsu wondered a loud.

"Noooo," Grey said. Both looked at each other again.

"Gaven! Rosie!" they yelled in unison and both came over from opposite directions.

"Yes Uncle Natsu and Uncle Grey?" Rosie asked standing on one side as Gaven stood on the other silent.

"Do you know anything about what Nashi and Silver did the two years we were apart?" Grey asked quickly.

They looked at each other and then Gaven spoke, "We have no clue, why?"

"Just fatherly curiosity. You'll understand one day," Natsu said to Gaven who stared at him blankly. "Run along you two." And the teen mages left.

"Should we?" Grey started.

"Yes we should," Natsu said. They both got up and left the guild heading for the Dragneel household first.

*At the Dragneel house in Nashi's room*

"What are we looking for?" Grey questioned looking through boxes under Nashi's bed.

"Anything unusual," Natsu said in protective father mode.

"That help" Grey sighed. He pulled out another box, "What is this?"

Grey pulled up chains, rusted.

"Chains dude are you that stupid?" Natsu said.

"I know that! But why does Nashi have them?" Grey asked and both were silent for a second.

"Let me see those," Natsu held them up, "This isn't rust Grey, it's blood, Nashi's blood."

*With Lucy and Juvia*

"Juvia wonder where our kids are?" Juvia asked herself a loud

"Probably together if I were a betting woman," Lucy said.

"Well yes, but where are they?" Juvia wonders aloud.

"Maybe the river?" Lucy recommended. Juvia nodded and both headed to the river bank.

The two women made it to the river bank to see both teens they were looking for cuddled into one another. They heard they talking to the women hid behind a tree and evesdropped.

"When are we going to tell them?" Silver asked.

"I don't know Sill," Nashi responded. Juvia being confused because she had never heard her son called that before.

"I think the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we get the lectures and abuse over with," Silver responded.

"Ready to run Sill?"

"Nope but I want everyone to know how much you mean to me," Silver said kissing Nashi's check. "The sooner you are mine the better."

Their moms were confused by their statements. Giving glances at each other.

Nashi giggled. "My dad is going to kill you."

"I''ll die a happy man," Silver smiled.

They both went silent, Nashi wiggled out of Silver's hold. Her head shot towards their mom, making both girls scream from surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Nashi asked shyly.

"We were her from 'when are we going to tell them.'" Lucy said coming out from behind the tree followed by Juvia. "What are you two keep from us?"

"We have been worried something bad happened," Juvia said.

"We didn't mean to worry you," Silver admitted, standing next to Nashi.

"Tell us the truth then, you don't have to tell your fathers now, just tell us," Lucy pleaded.

"Ok, Silver and I are engaged," Nashi said.

 _Sorry for the long time between updates. I will try to get the next one up soon. I am thinking another backstory from when they were younger. Maybe when Silver proposes. Maybe a RosiexGaven date. Who knows. See you next time boos. Review! And tell your riends about me!_


	21. Kisses and Stories

_I am starting to write this right after I update, so if you left reviews, I haven't read them yet. So let's jump in. This takes place during the two year skip._

 **Ages:**

 **Nashi, Gavan and Silver-19 Rosie-18 Igneel, Lucas, and Mocci-16 Naira and Simon-13 Skyler-12**

Gavan's P.O.V

Fairy Tail scattered. Mom, Dad, and I moved to a small town with the Frenandes's called Ressé. Rosie and I spent a lot of time together. I had grown to like her, and grow even stronger feelings for her. Everyone was sad about Fairy Tail's forced disbandtion, but Rosie kept her beautiful smile. Without Silver I had no one to talk to, and Rosie needed someone besides Simon, so we started hanging out and eventually became best friends.

"Gaven, what do you want to do today?' Rosie asked.

"Well we could go swimming in the ocean," I recommended. Ressé was a port town and Rosie and I had found a hidden bay to go swimming where no one would disturb us.

"Sure, meat there?" Rosie asked and I nodded going home to get my swim trunks. Mom had gotten a job at a local library, not as exciting as being a wizard, but it paid well she said. Dad also found a job at a local bar, he bar tended and played guitar for the crowd on Thursday and Friday evenings. Uncle Jellal had gotten a part time job bar tending at the same place on Thursday and Friday nights, while dad played, every other day he was a janitor at the schools in Ressé. Aunt Erza took on teaching three self defense classes, and worked at a shop as a cashier. The four never worked outside being a wizard so good jobs were hard to come by. Mom also when to the school once a week to teach foreign language to a class of middle schoolers.

I met Rosie at our hide away bay. She was already there. Though she hadn't seen me. I tip toed up to her and swiftly covered her eyes and lifted her off the ground and walked into the water, not setting her down.

"Gaven," she cried. "Is that you?" I didn't answer, I wanted to see how scared I could make her. I let her slip a little in my arms, hers' shooting around my neck as I did so. "Gaven!"

"Shh, it's me," I whispered in her ear uncovering her eyes. Her brown eyes stared into my red ones. She looked scared. I felt bad now for terrifying her. I readjusted her in my arms so she was closer to my chest. Her arms lifted her up more on her own. Our lips were a few inches apart. I was so tempted to kiss her, but I wanted, no needed her to kiss me, In needed her to let me how she kiss me Rose, please.

Soon enough he closed her again and she closed the gap. Eliminating all space between us, pressing her beautiful lips to mine. My first kiss, the only girl I ever wanted to kiss. Rosie was perfect. She was mine now, and I sure as hell wasn't letting her go.

.

.

Skyler's P.O.V

Grandpa and I lived in a small town called Decci. Mama and Papa went missing like SIlver and Nashi did. Grandpa says we shouldn't lose hope. No being a wizard at a guild is weird. Grandpa got a new job as a mail man. I often catch him crying over a picture of Mama and Papa's wedding day. Mama is so pretty in that picture, in her satin white gown with her new wedding band on her left ring finger. Papa was in a tux, both smiling and very close to kissing. I can tell Grandpa misses Mama and Papa alike. I miss them other Fairy Tail members moved to Decci, and here I go to school instead of on missions. I was fairly behind most students, having only be taught magic and skill I would need on missions. It took me a good month to catch up with everyone else. But I did it and made a friend in the process. Her name is Fay Greysun. She was always a non wizard who also lives with her grandparents.

Grandpa says Decci is where he met Grandma Enno, Papa's mama. I have only seen a picture of her once, when Papa was cleaning out storage with Gandpa. Neither Papa nor Grandpa talk about her and when I asked Mama she had no clue who she was.

"Grandpa, can you tel me a story about Mama and Papa?" I ask sitting by him on the couch.

"Sure Sweetie," he said putting down the picture. "What about the day your Papa proposed to your Mama?" I nodded excited, I have never heard this one before. "I remember the day your Papa came to me and asked for the family engagement ring. I asked him why and he showed me a picture of your Mama and said, 'I am marring this girl.' I smiled at him and gave him the ring. We went to the guild together that day and I saw Wen- your Mama, your Papa when to Master and asked to talk in private..."

"Why?"

"To ask if it was ok to ask for your Mama's hand in marriage. When he came back he was sweating with nervousness. He took your Mama to the middle of the guild and said, 'Wendy Marvel, you are the most beautiful woman I know. I love you. Would you please do me the honor of having your hand in marriage?' Your Mama was crying with happiness. She was speechless and all she could do was nod a yes. He slipped the ring on her finger and... kissed her," Grandpa said.

"Was Papa really that nervous?" I asked not believing Papa could be anything less then fearless.

"When it comes to proposing, men are scared little chihuahua. Men are putty in the hands of the women they love," Grandpa said making me laugh.

"They are coming back right Grandpa?" I asked.

"Of course they are Sweetie, they would never leave you on purpose. They will come for you, but remember being a wizard..."

"Is a dangerous game."

 _So here is the chapter. Tell me what you think. I am again trying to go more into other character besides Silver and Nashi. Tell me who you want me to do next. No clue what next chapter will be. I have some ideas though. Review and tell me what you think! Bye!_


	22. Telling Dad

**_Recap_**

 ***At the Dragneel house in Nashi's room***

 **"What are we looking for?" Grey questioned looking through boxes under Nashi's bed.**

 **"Anything unusual," Natsu said in protective father mode.**

 **"That help" Grey sighed. He pulled out another box, "What is this?"**

 **Grey pulled up chains, rusted.**

 **"Chains dude are you that stupid?" Natsu said.**

 **"I know that! But why does Nashi have them?" Grey asked and both were silent for a second.**

 **"Let me see those," Natsu held them up, "This isn't rust Grey, it's blood, Nashi's blood."**

 _So not much to say. Have fun._

Normal P.O.V

Lucy and Juvia's jaws hit the floor at the surprise of their children's status.

"You need to tell your father," Lucy said.

"You just said if I tell you I don't have to tell Dad," Nashi argued. "We were going to get married week after we got engaged but we waited till we came back. Sorry we are a little skeptical to tell our dads. Mine will most likely kill Silver and lecture me and his will well lecture him!"

"Nashi your dad loves you. He will accept your decision, but her deserves to know," Lucy said.

"She's right Nashi," SIlver said slipping his arm around her back.

"I know, well let's go tell them, all of them," Nashi said. The four went back to the guild hall. Everyone was there. The four mages looked for Natsu and Grey neither were there.

.

.

*At Dragneel house*

"Why does Nashi have chains with her blood on them?" Natsu asked aloud.

"She's into kinky stuff," Grey recommended.

"NO ICE FREAK!" Natsu yelled.

"I wonder what we will find in Silver's room?" Grey said aand the two headed over to the Fullbuster house.

.

.

*At the Fullbuster house*

Silver's room was fairly neat and orderly. Natsu was going through Silver's closet and Grey his night stand.

"Found something," Natsu said with a box full of letters. "Addressed to a Silver Fullbuster and Nashi Dragneel, from an address in Clover, the name is Mac Kloven."

"Don't know it," Grey says.

"Here's one just to Nashi from a Emily Skinzer, I don't know that one,"Natsu said.

"Hehem," both mages turn to see a blue haired girl.

"Neira, what are you doing here?" Grey asked his daughter.

"Well I live here, what are you doing going through Silver's things?" Neira asked.

"Listen kid, we can give you 5,000 jewel if you keep this down and an extra 1,000 if you can identify these names," Natsu offered.

"What names?"

"Mac Kloven and Emily Skinzer," Natsu said.

"Give me a day and I can find you some info on those two," Neira said and skipped away. "Leave the jewel under my pillow." She added then was gone.

"Wow that kid is very devious," Natsu commented.

"I think she gets that from my mom," Grey said. "What else if with the letters?"

"Well the one only addressed to Nashi has an... ultrasound in it?" Natsu said.

"DAD!" Silver shouted from the doorway. Beside him was Nashi,Juvia , and Lucy. "Why? How could you go through m things?"

"Where you in my room too?" Nashi questioned.

"Who is Mac Kloven and Emily Skinzer, and why is this Emily sending you an untrasound?" Natsu asked. "And bloody chain? WHat are those about?"

"Why don't you go through my stuff some more! See if you csn find the answer!" Nashi yelled.

"Natsu this is out of the line, we respect our children's privacy," Lucy scolded.

"Lucy's right Grey, going through Silver's things is wrong," Juvia agreed.

"Who are Mac Kloven and Emily Skinzer?" Grey asked this time.

"People you will most likely never meet," Silver said. "And to think we though we could trust you."

Silver left after that statement that burned Grey. Nashi stormed after him.

"That wasn't right," Lucy said.

"We needed answers and we weren't getting it from them," Natsu justified.

"Still you had no right," Lucy argued.

"I am her father! I have every right!" Natsu yelled, not meaning to yell at his wife. This outburst making Lucy leave to and Natsu ran after to apologize.

"I know it was wrong Juvia, but we need some answers," Grey said.

"Hey Dad I got someing on the girl..."Neira trailed off to see her mom standing there.

"Really Neira too, have you no sense?" Juvia said.

"What do you have?' Grey asked.

"Emile Skinzer was a member of Lion Rage, the guild that helped us with the war on the AMC, that is until she got pregnant and quit. She lives in Crocus now from what the lacrama says, with her son," Neira said. "And from what I can gather from this Mac guy, he is a medical student in Clover, no magic."

"That must have been what the ultrasound was for," Grey said.

Silver's P.O.V

I can't believe my Dad. We always respected privacy, and now what, I keep some secrets and all the trust is gone. I have been thinking of moving out for a while, but was waiting till Nashi and I tell the guild so we can move in together. I am just mad at him!

"Silver wait," Nashi called to me. I hope she can make me feel calmer.

"Let's jut elope Nash," I say oce sge catches up.

"You know that won't go," Nashi said. "We have to calm down, forgive them, and tell them, remember the sooner we tell them the sooner I am yours'," Nashi reminded me of my words.

"What about just having our moms come?"

"Sill."

"I know, I amjust so mad at him!"

"I know, I am mad at my Dad too. But we have to forgive them so we an get on with our lives, together," Nashi said.

"Nashi, I love you,you know that right?' I asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know Sill, I... tolerate you," she laughed and I joined her.

"Seriously though," I stopped laughing and so did she.

"Silver," wow full name, and we are alone, "I have loved you forever, and I will love you forever."

I bent down to her height and placed my hand on her cheek, leaned over and met her lips with mine. She wrapped her strong, but small arms around my neck pulling me closer. She pushed me away so our lips disconnected.

"No, don't stop," I breathed.

"Silver, we need to tel them," Nashi said. "Before we get in to deep."

I nodded in response. I knew what he meant, 'getting to deep,' was what she had said when we 'messed around,' we didn't go all the way because Nashi wanted to wait till we were married. I took a lot of willpower, but it will make the end result so much better. I respected her wishes, but we had done other things. I stepped back from her and steadied my breathing. We decided to get back to our houses to tell our parents, together.

*At Fullbuster's with Grey, Juvia, Lucy, and Natsu*

Our four parents were sitting on the couch in front of us. Nashi was in the chair beside me, fiddling with her thumbs. She was just as nervous as I was.

"So?" Dad asked looking from me to Nashi and back to me.

"Well you see, we have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to scream, hit, devil or dragon up," I said shaking.

Dad looked at Nashi, "Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Nashi yelled eyes wide. "We just umm," she looked at me and I reached for her hand and grasped it, "we are engaged."

Both of them went silent as our moms smiled at us. Uncle Natsu gave me a death glare, probably time to stop calling him Uncle, that might be weird.

"Yelling is way better then silent," Nashi said shifting eyes between our two fathers.

"Silver come with me," Natsu said standing up, I stood also along with Nashi. "Not you Nashi, just Silver we need to have a chat."

Natsu led me outside and into Magnloia's barren night streets. He took me to the river bank where Mom and Lucy had found out about Nashi and I.

"When?" Natsu asked looking deeply into the river.

"July 5th, Nashi's 19th birthday," I answered standing next to him.

"Do you... do you love her?" Natsu asked hesitating slightly.

"Yes sir," I answered no waiting a beat.

"And she... she loves you?"

"Yes sir."

"And you will... you'll treat her good?"

"Nothing less the what she deserves."

"She deserves a good man who will support and protect her. Can you do that?"

"I'll do everything in my power for her."

"I don't like the fact my daughter will become a Fullbuster," he snickered a bit. "But I can suck it up for her. She is really to good for you."

I laughed too, "I know sir."

"Stop calling me sir, and Uncle Natsu won't work now either, Mr. Dragneel and we will see how things go."

"Of course, Mr. Dragneel."

"I like it. Ok let's go back Silver." We went back to my house to find only my mom and Lucy there.

Nashi's P.O.V

Silver left with Dad, please don't kill him. Grey stood up.

"Follow me pinky," he said and went out the back door. I quickly followed him. "Don't worry pinky, no big lecture. I just want you to know that my son loves you deeply. I don't want you to hurt him."

"I love him equally as much as he loves me, I always will," I told Grey strongly and with pride.

"Good, he deserves you."

"Thank you," I respond. We went back to the house, which Silver and Dad were already at.

"I guess I can bless this union," Grey looked at me with a smile.

"Ya though I hate the idea of my daughter being a Fullbuster, I guess if it makes her happy," Dad said and I smiled at him.

"Well now we need to tell Niera, Igneel, and Lukas," I said.

"No need," Niera said walking down the stairs, "I eavesdropped. And had Lukas and Igneel on the phone so they heard also, on their way here now."

"Of course, Neira," Silver laughed.

"We're here," the twins called at the same time entering through the door. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"So Nashi when did you ask Silver to marry you?" Igneel asked smiling.

"Ya tell us the grand story?" Neira asked and I laughed at their assumptions. Silver was red, weather with embarrassment or anger I didn't know.

"I asked her thank you very much," Silver almost shouted and everyone laughed.

"Yes, pay up you too," Lukas demanded opening his hand to the other two. Igneel and Niera both groans and gave Lukas 5,000 jewel each.

"I can,t believe everyone was betting against me," Silver groaned.

"Who's everyone?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Might as well tell them dimwit," I said harshly to Silver. "Your funeral."

"Rosie and Gaven already know," Silver said looking at his feet. Ok maybe I was a bit to harsh on him.

"What!?" Mom and Dad yelled in unionison.

"My question is better, who are this Mac and Emily?" Neira asked.

"Old friends," Silver said simply. "Anything else."

"Yes," Neira responded before anyone else could get a breath in. "Who is Mac Kloven and Emily Skinzer?"

"Alright Neira, that's enough," Grey said. He was actually letting us keep a secret.

"I think it's time we head home Dragneels," Dad said leading him and Mom and the twins out the door. He looked back at me.

"I'll catch up," I smiled at him. Silver knew that meant I needed to speak with him, so he,on que, led me outside and back to the river where we almost always hang out. We sat in our usual position. Me engulfed in his cool arms.

"Not much more time now," Silver said and I looked at him questioning his words. He noticed and leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "until you are mine, and we can tango."

I blushed at his words and hid my face in his shirt. He said stuff like that sometime, stuff that made me blush like crazy. He laughed slightly at my state of embarrassment. And other time he would be the one blushing at my words or actions. I was so getting him back for this.

"Just you wait," I leaned up to his ear, my lips almost touching it. "And we will see who is blushing then." I licked the inner line of his ear. He shivered at my warm touch. This was his weekness, no not his ear, me. Me kissing him, or flirting with him, or touching him in the slightest way. Whenever I did anything romantic or spontaneous he shivered and I knew I had him.

"You do that again girl, and I won't be able to control myself," he said dryly. Heh I had him locked.

"A _girl_ won't be good at riling you up now would she?" I asked, kissing his ear lobe biting gently so he got the idea, but not hard enough to draw blood or hurt him.

"Truer words have never been spoken Nash, but seriously stop," his voice was week and not husky at all like his previous words. He was fighting his inner devil so he won't hurt me. I know I needed to stop so he could calm down. So I leaned away from his ear and out of his arms. "I didn't say leave, I said stop." He joked.

 _So what do you think, like? Hate? What? Tell me if you have a request on the next chapter. Emily and Mac are going to have to stay a secret for now. But I promise I will elaborate further in that subject. Bye boos!_


	23. That's Love

Silver's P.O.V

I woke up the day after telling our dads about the engagement. Surprisingly my dad was in my room when I woke up.

"I went outside to get the mail. You have a letter from Emily Skinzer, I am not going to make you tell me who she is. But your mom worries, and Neira hates when you keep things from her," Dad said dropping the letter in my nightstand table and leaving.

I rushed to open the letter, Emily was a dear friend to Nashi and I, she has a son who is two. She only would send this letter for a few reasons.

Nashi's P.O.V

Silver and I decided last night to tell the guild today. Igneel, Lukas, and I decided that this morning we would go on a walk together, like we used to before we started going on larger jobs at Fairy Tail.

"Niera told us about Emily and Mac, will you tell us about them?" Igneel said in his sad begging voice we get from our dad, sadly no one, not even me, can refuse.

"They are friends of Silver and I," I answered. "Enough about me, tell me about you two, any girlfriends yet?"

"I met a girl outside the guild, she is a waitress at a local grill, we have seen each other once or twice," Lukas confessed. I smiled at his slight blush. "Her name is Tay."

"Aw, congrats little bro, what about you Iggy?" I asked looking over to the identical one on the other side of me.

"No girl, but I do have a boyfriend," Igneel confessed. I knew I looked shocked. I was, he looked nervous at me. Waiting for me to yell or something. I wan't going to. I was happy for him. I wonder if Mom and Dad know. "Well are you going to yell or something?"

"Igneel, no, I am not going to yell, this is great, I am happy you are happy with..."

"Nao"

"Nao, what a lovely name. So what are Nao and Tay like?"

"Well Tay isn't a wizard, she wants to learn though, I am trying to teach her, but a person who has never used magic before is hard to teach. She is pretty, sweet, loves kids, and feisty," Lukas said beaming with happiness.

"Nao is a wizard, but small time, and isn't in a guild. He uses wind magic. He is athletic, and fast. Loves the outdoors and fishing, so Dad and Uncle Happy like him," Igneel said with the same dazed looks.

"How did Mom and Dad react?" I asked as we started making our way to Fairy Tail.

"They don't exactly know yet, they think Nao is just a friend."

"Oh so I am not the only one with secrets from Mom and Dad, makes me feel better," Lukas and I laughed but Igneel just flushed.

I saw the guild in sight. Silver was waiting outside for me. Lukas nudged me and when I looked he wiggles his eyebrow and I playfully punched his shoulder. The twins went inside and I went to Silver who kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him but his face fell. My smile dropped to, he grabbed my left hand and put a letter in it. I opened it and saw it was from Emily...

 _Dear Nashi and Siver,_

 _They found me, I need your help. Carter is in Crocus, he is two now. I need you two to take care of him. I am turning myself in. I know. I won't see him for years to come. Mac still doesn't know, please tell him for me. And make sure my boys know I love them. Inside is a DNA test that confirms everything, a photo album that has both year, for Mac. Please finish teaching Carter magic, like I planned to do. And I hope you two have a good life together._

 _Love Emily._

"Silver we have to go to Crocus to help Emily," I say.

"And we need to find Mac, I will go to Clover to get Mac, you get Carter in Crocus," Silver said.

"Take backup, we need to get him safe before..."

"I know, I will take Niera, she loves Clover anyway," Silver responds and I nod.

"I'll take Igneel I'll need him in Crocus," I say. We both enter the guild doors to find our siblings.

"Niera, let's go I need your help," Silver said right as we entered. Niera looked confused.

"Igneel you too, we are going to Crocus," I demanded.

"Why?" Igneel asked standing from the booth he was just at. "Is it for a job?"

"No, Silver and I's friend needs help, I will explain more later, let's go," I said.

"Niera you too, we are going to Clover," Silver demanded.

"Why?" Niera asked.

"Emily needs our help and we wouldn't be Fairy Tail members of we didn't help our nakamas," I answered.

"Who is Emily?" Igneel asked.

"A friend, she is in some trouble and we need to help her by taking care of her son, Carter. I will explain more later let's go," I responded simply. They are on a need to know basis. I hand Silver the album and DNA test, since he is going to Mac, I go home and pack and so does Igneel. We get on the first train to Crocus, the capital city.

"Any more information?" Igneel asks.

"Yes, some things I didn't want to say in front of the guild. Emily is going to be going to prison," I waited for Igneel's reaction, he looked shocked. "Her son is two, his father doesn't know about him, but Silver and I know the father."

"Who?"

"Mac Kloven, the four of us were, are friends, but Emily got pregnant and lied to Mac about it. She told him it wasn't his."

"Why?"

"Mac is studying to be a doctor, and Emily loves him so much she didn't want to ruin his chance."

"She sacrificed being a wizard so the man she loves could be a doctor?" she asks and I nod. "That's love."


	24. Meeting Fairy Tail

Nashi's P.O.V

Igneel and I reached Crocus in three hours. I knew where Emily's house, apartment was. I gave Igneel the address, he is way more familiar with Crocus then I am. He navigates our way through streets and allies. Till we are at the small two story apartment complex. I lead him to the second floor and to the door that had 2E on it and opened the door with my key. Sitting on the couch of the tiny apartment was Carter. He looked so much like Emily it wasn't funny, brown coco eyes and bright lavender hair. The boy turned and spotted me and ran to me crying, "Aunt Nassy!"

I knelt down to his level to embrace the two year old who couldn't pronounce my name properly. I squeezed him tight, "Hey buddy." Carter looked suspiciously at Igneel behind me.

"Who's he?' Carter asked backing up a few paces. Carter had been taught at a young age to be cautious of strangers. Igneel was a person Carter didn't recognize and it scared him.

"Carty, this is Iggy," I explain in a small soothing voice. Carter's eyes shifted from me to Igneel.

"Ig-gy," Carter studdered at the new name, breaking it up to say it right. "Mama's friend?"

"Auntie's brother."

"Uncle Ig-gy?" Carter questioned and Igneel knelt down copying my stance.

"Yes," Igneel responded. Carter smiled at his answer and jumped into Igneel's arms too. Igneel smiled at the small boy in his arms and turned to see me smiling too at how Igneel was interacting with Carter, It made my heart warm to see Igneel completely accept Carter that way. Carter let go of Igneel and turned to me.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's going away for a while, you get to spend time with Uncle Silvy and I, OK?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Sleepover?"

"A little longer then a night buddy."

"OK," he said and I smile. I stand up with Igneel and go into the second door in the small apartment, the one I know is Carter's room. I hear Igneel and Carter outside. I grab Carter's emergancy bag, one his mom always had packed and a few extra clothes. Carter was in Igneel's arm's when I left his room.

"Ready?" I ask the boys and Carter nodded followed by Igneel nodding. I could tell Igneel was already attached to him, and I mean who couldn't be, Carter was so open and kind. Igneel was also a very family and kid kind of guy. Igneel always wanted kinds and his own family some day. When you grow up in Fairy Tail, family is everything, even non-blood family, which is what Carter was.

.

.

We had reached back to Magnolia in record time with Carter. He was amazed by the town and all the people. I just hoped Fairy Tail would click with him the same way Igneel did. Carter was between Igneel and I, holding both our hands, "Aunt Nassy, where Uncle Silvy?"

"Finding another friend of ours, don't worry Carty he'll be here soon," I answer as we reach the gates of Fairy Tail. I take a deep breathe, I know Mom and Dad are mad at me for secrets. I just hope thay don't take it out on Carter. I have known him since birth. We enter Fairy Tail to see everyone's eyes shift to us. Carter hides behind my legs.

"Aunt Nassy I scared," Carter says gripping my leg. Everyone in the guild watched as he quivered behind me. I kneel down again and turn so my back is to the guild.

"Buddy do you remember that story I always told you?"

"About Princess and Dragon?"

"Ya and how they were my parents?" Carter nodded. "And remeber Uncle Silvy telling you about the man who stopped the rain?" Carter nods again, I feel everyone looking at me, waiting for more. "And the Knight who saved her Prince? And the dragon who protected his bookworm? The dragon and devil? Remember all those?"

Carter nods to all, "Uncle Silvy and you told them."

"Well here they are," I go to his side so he can see everyone. I point to my parents, "The fierce fire dragon and his golden locked princess." I turn to Gray and Juvia. "The man who saved herr from the rain." I readjust to point to Erza and Jellal. "The brilliant knight and lonely prince." I point again to Gajeel and Levy, "The steel dragon and his beautiful bookworm." I point to the bar where Mira and Laxus are, "The powerful storm dragon and even more powerful she-devil." The guild snickers at my last comment and Carter laughs also. "They are my family Carty, my Mama and Papa are Lucy and Natsu, Uncle Silvy's parent's are Juvia and Grey. Over there is Erza and Jellal, the scary man is Gajeel and the nice lady next to him is Levy. The white haired lady is Mira and the blonde man is Laxus."

"What about Sky Maiden and Fire King?" Carter asked referring to another story. The story of Wendy and Romeo.

"Right there Wendy and Romeo." I say. "Remember those pictures I showed you, of Uncle Silvy's and I's friends? Well that girl is Rosie, she is strong, kind, and..."

"Brave!"

"That boy next to her is Gaven, he's smart, competitive and..."

"Week!"

"No Carty that's what Uncle Silvy told you what did I say?"

"Loyal," he answered less excited, more members laughed or snickered at his reaction.

"Lucas over there, my other brother, he is goofy, strong, and..."

"Friendly!"

"Neria, is Uncle Silvy's sister, she's what?"

"Pretty, courageous, and likes yelling at Uncle Silvy."

"Good job, now Skyler is there, she's honorable, shy, and..."

"Supportive!"

"Mocci is that boy there, he's kind, considerate and..."

"Matchmaker!"

"Simon the blue boy next to Rosie, he's quiet, strong, and..."

"Potective!"

"Good job Carty, I didn't think you'd remember all that."

"You said family important, so I remember family," Carter responds and I smile again at his answer.

"Now what did Aunt Nassy tell you about Uncle Silvy?" I ask, I had told his traits on everyone in Fairy Tail, but when I old him about Silver I made it funny and to upset Silver, as a joke and I still love asking Carter and him answering in the same way.

"Weird, Ice Princess, and..." Carter pauses and wines the last part annoyingly like I taught him, "A Fullbuster!"

 _So guys I hope you like this chapter. Please keep commenting and I will try to update faster! So sorry it's been forever! Love ya bye!_


	25. Mac

Silver's P.O.V

Neria seamed more cut off during the journey to Clover. Usually she is excited to go to Clover, she liked the seclusion. The distance from the real world. Now though, now she seamed distant.

"Neria what's wrong?" I ask. She looks in my eyes, her eyes hold a harsh power to them.

"Really Silver, you lied to me, you didn't tell me you got engaged, you told Rosie and Gaven, but not ME!" she said harshly. Her breathes were long and dragged, she was upset, angry, sad, she felt betrayed and I understood that. I had not been honest with her, I had been a terrible brother.

"I'm sorry, Nene, do you want the truth?" I ask and she nods unsure. "Nashi wasn't with me all of the two years. We broke up for three months and she started dating another man, he found out she was a wizard and chained her up, when she finally got away, her hands were still chain together, her wrist were bloody. The man had tortured her, she came back on her birthday and I proposed to her. Not the most romantic, but that man, I found him and I, well I did something I not the most proud of and that is why the AMC hated me and Nashi."

"You killed him?" she asked sounding more sympathetic.

"Yes, I deviled up out of rage, he hurt Nashi. I know that justifies nothing, but I just... it just happened," I say.

"Does Nashi know?"

"Yes, Nashi knows, I wouldn't have been able to look at here if she hadn't of said she still loved me afterward. I told her that I understood if she needed time and she said I was still Silver, the Silver she loves, that's the only why I was able to come back to Fairy Tail. No other person in the guild knows." I felt myself tear up, I had cried when I told Nashi, tears of fear. If Neria can't forgive me no one can truly forgive me. Neria has always been thee for me, she was always my support. Now Nashi is here, my fiancee. But Neria is still my sister.

"Silver?"

"If you can't look at me anymore I understand. I barely recognize myself."

"Silver, you are my brother. He hurt Nashi, I understand, you need to stop beating yourself up for this though, I know Nashi wouldn't want you to stay hold up on this," she says moving to the seat next to me. We hugged right before the conduction call over the com we were in Clover.

We got off the train and found Mac's apartment in no time. Penthouse suit, Mac's father was rich. He payed for the apartment, medical school, everything. I knocked on his door and heard a faint, "Coming."

The door opened and there stood Mac, blue eyes, build, tall, blonde, Mac, "Silver? Silver Fullbuster?"

"Mac Kloven, how you been?" I said bro hugging him.

"Not to shabby, who's the cutey?" Mac smiled at Neria. His play boy smile, not to my sister buddy.

"Back off dude, that's my sister," I say pushing her more behind me.

"Sorry Slick," Mac smiles at me. "So what are you and the sister doing here?"

"Emily needs our help," I say looking away.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with her," Mac got noticeable mad, understandable.

"Carter, his mom is going to jail," I try to reason.

"He's not my son, Silver you seam to forget she cheated on me," Mac walked further into his apartment, I followed and Neria followed me.

"She lied," I say and he turns shock written all over his face.

"What?" he asks.

"She lied, Carter is your son, she knew you would quit school, she knew you wanted to be a doctor, so she lied," I say harshly but he needed to listen.

"No."

"Yes. She knew you would quit on your dream for her and she didn't want that," I say.

"When did you learn about it?"

"After the breakup," I say I can feel Neria's stare on me. "After you and Emily broke up, after Nashi was..."

"I'm sorry man did you ever find her?" Mac asked gripping my shoulder for comfort.

"Found her, found him, proposed to her, and..."

"Killed him?" he questioned knowing, knowing I was going to kill him for hurting her. "I'll go."

Nashi's P.O.V

I waited for Silver until nightfall. I finally decided to take Carter back to my house, the Dragneel house. When I entered I saw my parents and siblings waiting for me. I placed Carter on the empty couch spot. I brushed his hair back as Lucas helped by covering him with a blanket. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry," I say looking to my parents. "I need to tell you the truth. I wasn't with Silver for the whole two years. We had a fight five months in and broke up, I dated another man and when he found out I was a wizard he chained me up and abused me every day, he was a member of the AMC. I escaped three moths later, on my birthday, that's when Silver proposed. You deserve to know the whole truth, and you will along with the rest of the guild."

 _IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	26. Baby

Lucy never imagined her life at Fairy Tail quiet so perfect, her and Natsu ended up married, along with many other member's of Fairy Tail. Grey and Juvia being the newest of them, married and now four months pregnant with their first child, though they refuse to tell the gender of their child

Juvia was staying with Lucy while the boys were gone, Grey ordered she not be alone so Lucy kindly opened her house to the pregnant water mage. "When is Lucy and Natsu going to have children?"

"I don't know Juvia," Lucy said truthfully, She and Natsu never talked after what happened last year, they were both recovering.

"Juvia is excited to see the new baby, what do you want first for yourself Lucy?" Juvia asks caressing her baby bump

"I want a boy first, but I would love it anyway," Lucy says starting supper, they were having a kind of sleepover with Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Mira. So Lucy was cooking for seven counting the baby, but of course Mira was bring cake, and Wendy, who had recently found a love for cooking, was bringing pasta salad.

"Juvia would too, of course," Juvia adds. The door knocks and Juvia waddles towards it, opening and welcomeing in Levy and Wendy.

"Hey Juvia and company, where's Lucy?" Levy asks and Juvia points to the kitchen with Wendy's dish and Wendy starts her annual checkup on Juvia on the couch.

"Hey Lev," Lucy greats. "Just set the pasta here."

"Lucy you haven't told Natsu yet?" Lev asks at the flushed Lucy.

"No, just you and Wendy know," Lucy said. "We never talked about it since last year, and now I'm four weeks pregnant with our child and he has no clue."

"I think until you tell him, you shouldn't tell anyone else," Levy advises.

"What if he isn't ready and leaves?" Lucy started to tear up.

Levy goes to comfort her friend, "He would never do that Lu, he loves you and he will love the child." Lucy nods agreeing with her blue haired friend.

Soon all the girls were there and talking. Having fun and just enjoying the company.

* * *

"Natsu I'm worried about Juvia," Grey said as both lay in their hotel room.

"Don't be Lucy's there, and so are other girls, and Wendy, nothings going to happen," Natsu assured. "Just get some sleep for the mission tomorrow."

"I know, it's just to easy to think of all could go wrong," Grey turned on his side to face Natsu on his bed.

"I know the feeling, I think Lucy's hiding something," Natsu commented.

"What do you think she's hiding?"

"No clue, but remember last year when she was... you know."

"It must be hard," Grey says.

"Truthfully I was partially jealous when we found out about your kid, I mean after Lucy's miscarried we had a down time, and I could tell she was happy for you but it really brought back some bad memories," Natsu confessed. Last year Lucy found out she was pregnant and eight weeks later miscarried their unborn child. Natsu and Lucy had a hard time getting over it, but they did it together.

"It was a hard time for everyone, when do you think you two will try again?"

"Soon hopefully, but only if Lucy is ready, I don't want to pressure her ya know?"

"Ya I get that, she needs to be ready to be pregnant again. I think I somehow understand how you were feeling, I mean if anything happened to the baby I have no clue what I would do."

"It was hard, we had some fights, but all in all we realized we needed to do it together," Natsu said thinking back to that time.

The next days the boys returned home, Juvia and Lucy were cleaning from last night when Natsu opened the door with Grey behind him. Lucy didn't want Juvia help cleaning but Juvia insisted that she could even if she was pregnant.

"How'd things go girls?" Grey asked kissing Juvia's cheek.

"Good, we had lots of fun," Juvia says.

"Thank you Lucy for taking care of her," Greys says smiling. The two of them soon left, Grey protectively wrapping his arms around Juvia.

"Is something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked one he has wanted to ask for a while now.

"Two weeks ago I felt sick, I didn't want to worry you so I went straight to Wendy," Lucy started.

"Are you OK?" Natsu asked cupping his cheek, his eyes searched hers for assurance she was indeed not ill.

"I'm..." Lucy teared up, Natsu encircled her in his arms sushing her.

"It's OK Luce, I love you no matter what, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant," Lucy said pushing Natsu back to look in his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Luce..." Natsu said soothingly.

"Please don't leave me," Lucy begged, tears still falling down her cheek.

"I would never do that. I am so happy Luce, I know it's scary, I'm scared, but isn't that like, fear, it's how we deal with the fear that defines us," Natsu said pulling Lucy into his embrace again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How far along?"

"Four weeks, I have a meeting with Poryosica tomorrow, you want to come?"

"Always," Natsu said kissing her forehead.

 _Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing it, I always see Nalu stories with the perfect life no problems, so I added the miscarriage just to add drama and excitement. Make it more realistic, tell me what you think? Bye!_


End file.
